Nunca es demasiado tarde
by yulen cero
Summary: Cuando Quinn le dice a Rachel que la ama ésta sale huyendo dejando a Quinn con el corazón roto; desde ese día no se han hablado y tampoco se han visto, cada quien hizo su vida. Pero Will les ha pedido a todos que se reúnan para despedir al club glee y es el momento del reencuentro. ¿Por qué Rachel se siente tan triste cuando se da cuenta que Quinn se va a casar?
1. Chapter 1

Hay cosas que una no puede comprender ni aceptar al principio, no cuando estás bajo una presión social impresionante, cuando tienes unos padres católicos, cuando los ojos de la preparatoria entera están sobre ti.

El mundo espera demasiado, espera perfección porque tú misma te has creado esa imagen: la hija perfecta, la estudiante brillante, la porrista que lleva a la victoria a su equipo. Todos esperaban de mí el ciento diez por ciento y yo… yo me esforzaba más allá de lo extraordinario para lograrlo.

Por eso yo no podía admitir que de cierto modo tenía sentimientos por Rachel Barbra Berry, una mujer. ¿Cómo iba yo a sentirme atraída por alguien de mi mismo sexo? La iglesia, mis padres y la sociedad me habían enseñado que eso era antinatural, eso me llevaría a ser una paria, una señalada y sobre todo me llevaría al infierno.

Así que los primeros años reprimí aquello y me dediqué a sobajar a mi objeto de deseo. Tenía que decirle que tenía manos de hombre para yo misma creerlo a la larga y no pensar todo el tiempo en lo hermosas que eran. Tenía que pretender que su sola presencia podría causarme náuseas.

De ese modo ella sola se alejaría, me dejaría en paz y yo podría seguir pretendiendo.

Pero, todos tenemos un punto de quiebre (menos ella al parecer) y aunque yo la alejara, siempre regresaba a mí, atraída por sabe qué cosas, buscando mi amistad, rogando que regresara al club glee; siento que soy un imán para Rachel y al final… cansada de pretender toda esa perfección que no era, me dejé vencer, permití que Rachel venciera mis barreras y fuera parte de mi vida, nos convertimos en amigas e incluso, permití lo que evitaba con todas mis fuerzas: que me abrazara.

Un solo abrazo podría significar la perdición para mí, porque el contacto físico sería enfrentarme a la realidad, sería como ponerme frente a un espejo y admitir plenamente, sin tapujos, sin negaciones, que Rachel era para mí, mucho más de lo que yo era para ella. Aunque la gente pensara lo contrario.

El amor que sentía por ella rebasaba cualquier comprensión, fue así nada más que surgió, se convirtió en mi primer amor y también en la persona que al menos dentro del perímetro escolar, a quién odié con todas mis fuerzas, porque esa personita de ropas extrañas, de presencia molesta, de ego asfixiante… esa mujer de menos de uno sesenta de estatura me había calentado el corazón y había movido mi mundo de una forma impresionante.

Enamorarme de ella significó poner en tela de juicio mi perfección, mi supuesta "naturalidad", mis creencias religiosas, la creencia en mí. El mundo como lo conocía antes de ella comenzaba a derrumbarse frente a mis ojos. Por eso la necesitaba lejos.

Pero nunca se alejó.

Finalmente cedí, y revolucioné a la Quinn que todos conocían, dejé atrás el uniforme de los Cheerios, admití, al menos para mí, mi atracción hacia las mujeres (una en particular) y me permití ser Lucy Quinn Fabray, la humana que posee millones de defectos, por ello, no era perfección. Sólo era yo.

Salir del closet no es cosa fácil, sí, es verdad que Santana y Britt habían admitido su amor a los cuatro vientos y fueron las primeras mujeres en la historia de Mckinley en salir de Narnia. Pero yo había sido educada en un ambiente muy reprimido y aunque ellas me habían abierto paso, aún necesitaba arreglar unos asuntos internos, tener valor y aceptarme tal y como era. Una cosa es admitir que eres lesbiana y otra muy diferente es aceptarlo y abrazarlo.

Aparte yo no tenía una Britt o Santana a mi lado, nadie estaba para tomar mi mano y besar mis penas, mandarlas lejos con caricias y palabras francas. De haber tenido a Rachel apoyándome en aquello probablemente sí lo hubiera hecho, pero su apoyo sería amistoso y eso era algo que a mí no me interesaba, al menos no a largo plazo.

Mis ganas de Rach no eran de ese modo. Yo quería tenerla en el aspecto romántico, sólo que… ella estaba por casarse con Finn y, yo con todo y corazón roto puse una sonrisa y asentí. Ella lo tomó como aprobación. Yo estaba en blanco.

Pero esta no es la historia de cómo me enamoré de Rachel, de lo que vivimos en la preparatoria, esta no es la historia donde te describo cómo me sentí vacía sin ella y cómo la deseaba mientras nos encontrábamos en los pasillos o los baños o cómo ansiaba que me cantara a mí en glee.

Esta es la historia de Quinn Fabray tras la preparatoria. Porque mi vida no empezó a despegar completamente sino hasta que dejé Lima y comencé a estudiar en Yale. Hay un mundo completamente distinto en las grandes ciudades con su folklor de gente y en ese ambiente multicolor yo me permití sanar a Rachel.

¿Sanar? Sí, porque finalmente, un día, yo, Quinn Fabray, encontré el valor necesario para decirle que era el objeto de mi deseo. Y debía sanar lo que se hirió ese día.

Estábamos en el baño charlando, como era costumbre, el escenario perfecto para nuestros encuentros y, le regalé un boleto para que pudiera visitarme en Yale. Me abrazó fuerte y rompió otra capa de hielo.

Mi corazón comenzó una carrera desenfrenada dentro de mi pecho, sentía cómo me latían las sienes y me dije: es ahora Quinn.

Así que al separarnos guardé silencio, pero Rachel siempre ha sabido leerme bastante bien, nada más es que me mire a los ojos para saber si estoy bien o mal, si estoy triste, si algo está haciendo ruido en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Quinn?-. Agaché la mirada y me mordí el labio, creo que comencé a sudar.  
-Rachel yo… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca había encontrado el coraje necesario para hacerlo y… estamos a unos días de marcharnos de aquí para siempre… así que asumí que sería el momento preciso para hablarte con la verdad-.  
-Comienzas a vomitar palabras como yo-. Se rió y aunque hubiera querido hacer lo mismo no pude. Mi sonrisa era apenas una mueca –Me asustas-. Dijo cuando notó que yo no estaba tan divertida como ella, claro que advertía que algo estaba por suceder.

Pero, a falta de palabras los hechos son los que más dicen y sin previo aviso la besé, nuestras bocas chocaron y la mantuve en su lugar aferrándome fuerte a sus brazos. Al principio todo fue borroso, pero luego sentí que me devolvía el beso y en seguida quise sonreír sin romper esa caricia.

La tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Nunca me sentí tan ebria, mareada, ausente del mundo, sentirla era algo que había imaginado hasta el cansancio, ya fuera sobre mi cama, en clases, mientras iba manejando, estando al lado de ella sin ponerle atención, sólo viéndole los labios.

Pero se separó de mí llevándose los dedos a los labios, rozándolos apenas, cubriéndose. El horror en su cara jamás lo había visto, nunca la había visto tan desconcertada.

-Quinn…-. Levanté la mano para callarla.  
-Te amo Rach; estoy enamorada de ti desde hace años…-. Eran tantas emociones que sentía un nudo en la garganta, ahí estaba yo, hablando por fin, dejándome ver sin máscaras –Yo, nunca lo dije, no sabía cómo… fue… era algo que no podía permitirme pero… algo hiciste conmigo y no pude negarte más… y, sí yo sé que estás con Finn, que… lo amas-. Decirlo en voz alta nunca me costó tanto trabajo –Pero quería, bueno necesitaba hacerlo… besarte, saber… si tú… si acaso, no sé… hubiera algo en ti que pudiera ver algo en mí-.

Nunca se siente tanto pánico como cuando te das cuenta de que lo que hay no es lo que esperas. No te lo dicen, pero su mirada que es la ventana al alma te dice todo.

-Quinn yo… yo no… lo siento-. Y así sin más, con lagrimas en los ojos salió huyendo del baño.

Desde entonces no hemos vuelto a hablarnos. Ella se marchó a NYADA y yo a Yale. Pero este año, el club Glee desaparece y Will Shuester nos ha pedido que vayamos a Lima, nos quiere a todos ahí.

Esta es la primera vez que la veré después de aquel día. Ni siquiera asistí a la boda de Will para evitarla, para no verla.

También lamento haber evitado el funeral de Finn y, aunque recibí un mensaje de ella, de la falta que le hizo su amiga, no contesté, nunca le mandé un mensaje de vuelta.

Su silencio me dolió, me rompió y me tomó buenos meses superar que la persona que más amé en la vida, no me amó de vuelta. Guardaba la ilusión de que la insistencia de mantenerme cerca de ella tenía motivos que superaban el hecho de sólo ser amigas pero no… y nos separamos.

Hoy vuelvo a verla, hoy nos encontraremos, estaremos cerca de nuevo.

Abro las puertas de la preparatoria y entro… la primera persona que veo es ella quien en seguida se voltea para ver quién es, a quién pertenecen los pasos que hacen eco en el pasillo.

En cuanto me ve sonríe y yo sonrío de vuelta, porque me doy cuenta de cuánto la he extrañado, a ella y su sonrisa y lo primero que veo es que su forma de vestir es distinta: mucho mejor y sexy. Me pongo a temblar y el corazón enloquece de nueva cuenta, como ese día cuando se marchó dejándome sola con la tristeza.

Corre hacia mí y se cuelga de mi cuello.

-Dios, que gusto verte-. Me dice por fin cuando la dejo en el suelo; tiene mis manos en las suyas y también está temblando –Creí que no vendrías-. Seguimos sonriendo.  
-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo-. Entonces me suelta las manos y yo me doy cuenta de que en realidad, ya la he superado, no me importa que me haya soltado.  
-Te he extrañado-. Lo dice serio, pero es sincera y eso me desarma.  
-No has sido la única-.  
-Quinn, yo, lamento que…-. Se calla cuando alguien se para a mi lado y entrelaza su mano con la mía.

Hay unos segundos de silencio, su mirada fija en nuestras manos y luego al verme de vuelta parece que se le ponen los ojos cristalinos y se muerde el labio inferior. Yo sin embargo no he podido dejar de sonreír. Qué bien se siente tenerla enfrente.

-Rach, quiero que conozcas a Jenny-. Se da cuenta de que Jenny y yo tenemos anillos que hacen juego y… están en el dedo del corazón –Jenny, ella es Rachel, una de mis mejores amigas-.  
-Mucho gusto-. Se dicen y se sonríen.  
-Es… ¿Te casaste?-. No quiero pensar que lo que acabo de ver es como un puchero. Volteo a ver a Jenny y ella advierte que algo está pasando en el interior de la mujer que está frente a nosotras.  
-Estamos comprometidas-. Responde mi pareja cuando se da cuenta que yo no tengo las agallas para contestar.  
-Oh…-. Sale de su boca apenas… cortado, impresionado –Pues… felicidades-. Conozco cuando Rachel se obliga a sonreír, a fingir emoción, este es uno de esos momentos, yo sé que el abrazo que nos brinda no es real, sé que lo que quiere es huir, desaparecer, esconderse de mí. Aunque no sé bien por qué.

-¡Hey Quinn!-. Escucho a Santana gritarme. Volteo a mi izquierda y la abrazo cuando se acerca y apenas volteo a decirle algo a Rachel, la veo a lo lejos y la puerta del baño cerrándose tras ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Dicen que el proceso de duelo toma de ocho meses a un año, a veces más. Creo firmemente que si yo no hubiera conocido a Jenny, mi duelo hubiera sido largo, lento y aún peor, amargo.

No se necesita haber tenido una relación amorosa con la persona que te ha roto el corazón para que cueste tanto trabajo sanar, en realidad lo que realmente importa es la intensidad con la que amaste lo que lo define.

Debido a que Rachel, como ya dije, fue mi primer amor y también a que ese amor lo viví en la adolescencia y el cambio que se vive cuando pasas a ser joven, bueno… todo se sentía al mil, cada emoción era grande, fuerte, como un huracán. Sólo cuando fui adolescente sentí tanto.

Nunca creí en realidad que un clavo sacara a otro clavo, pero fue verdad; no lo esperaba, jamás creí que fuera a conocer a Jenny en una cafetería, de hecho no esperaba conocer a nadie en mucho tiempo pues yo estaba enfocada en la universidad, en todas las cosas que quería lograr ese año. Olvidarme de Lima Ohio, pero olvidarme principalmente de Rachel Barbra Berry.

Sabía cosas de repente de ella, cómo le estaba yendo en NYADA y de que su compromiso con Finn había terminado, por ende nunca había habido boda; supe de Brody y de que Santana vivía con ella y Kurt, pero luego llegué al acuerdo de que ellos no me dirían nada más de ella y ellos no le dirían nada de mí.

Era una tarde de vacaciones, calurosa, sin una sola nube en el cielo, de transeúntes ataviados con shorts y sandalias, lentes de sol y cachuchas, los bares estaban a reventar, las fuentes de sodas; pero yo, en lugar de entrar a uno de esos bares a refrescarme, decidí entrar a un café cuya dueña tenía una hermana lesbiana.

Para entonces lo que necesitaba era saber quién y qué quería Quinn Fabray. Estaba saliendo del closet; algunas noches me daba una vuelta por un club lésbico, otras me sentaba frente al televisor y veía algo como I can't think straight o D.E.B.S. No es que ser lesbiana tenga un manual "El manual de la lesbiana ejemplo" pero repito, era todo tan nuevo para mí, que debía de dar pasos de bebé para comprender mi sexualidad.

Así que, su hermana siendo lesbiana y mi decana en el departamento de arte… no podía negarme a la visita. No tenía intenciones de que me viera, tenía intenciones de saber qué clase de chicas entraban. Y en seguida todas parecieron notar que entraba 'carne nueva' al lugar. Las miradas sobre mí me hacían sentirme incómoda, observada, como que todas hubieran guardado silencio y sólo se escuchara mi respiración nerviosa.

Me enfoqué en quedarme en la barra mientras mi bebida estaba lista, mirada al frente, pretender que nadie tiene sus ojos en tu nuca o, peor aún, en tu trasero. En cuanto me dan mi pedido camino con rapidez a la esquina más alejada de la concurrencia y al cabo de unos minutos se adaptan al hecho de que no tengo intenciones de guiñarle el ojo a ninguna.

Abrí mi libro y me dediqué a leer, quién sabe cuántas horas habrán pasado. Puse el separador y lo cerré, me estiré el cuello y levanté las manos para que me tronara la espalda, me tallé los ojos para ajustar la vista y fue entonces cuando la vi.

Jenny pertenece a ese apartado de la vida donde al instante te deja sin habla.

Llevaba puesta una chamarra de mezclilla y una playera blanca, pantalones negros y converse del mismo color, de cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, nariz respingada y ojos enormes de color gris. Labios preciosos, muy rosas, piel blanca. Pequeña, quizás de la estatura de Rachel.

La vi darle un vistazo al lugar ¿En qué momento se había llenado? Escuchaba el rumor de las voces de los comensales, la música lounge que se tocaba de fondo… y entonces caminó hacia mí.

-¿Te importa si compartimos mesa?-. Una mesa para dos, la silla de enfrente: la única silla vacía en todo el lugar.

En realidad no me molestaba, ya antes había asistido a cafés donde compartías mesa con otros extraños. Sin embargo asumí que este no sería el caso pues el lugar en sí no era pequeño.

-No te preocupes; por favor-. Señalé la silla y le sonreí.

Pero yo no tenía intenciones de entablar una conversación así que volví a abrir el libro y ella sacó uno de su mochila. Mentiría si te digo que recuerdo el nombre, lo único que noté era que tenía manos delicadas, de dedos delgados y uñas cuidadas, eran hermosas.

Me gustaba esto de tenerla frente a mí, porque de vez en cuando, con mucha discreción, subía la mirada y admiraba la belleza de mujer que tenía a menos de dos metros de distancia. Pude aspirar su perfume, oler el humo de su cigarro también, escucharla reír, verla acomodarse de tres maneras distintas en la silla.

Y entonces me atrapó viéndola. Bajé la mirada en seguida, pero había sido demasiado obvio, no tenía caso fingir que nada pasaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-. Su voz era aterciopelada, femenina, me refiero a que no era aquella que le había escuchado a muchas lesbianas, grave, fuerte, quizás un tanto violenta.

Le vi cómo se le movían los músculos del cuello mientras hablaba.

-Soy Quinn-.  
-Ah, un nombre poco común-.  
-¿Y tú tienes nombre?-. Me lamí los labios, dios, qué ojos tan hermosos.  
-Pues claro-. Se echa a reír y yo me siento idiota al instante. Nunca había estado en esta situación, ni siquiera me había dado a la tarea de conquistar a una chica cualquiera para tener one night stands. De sexo no tenía idea. No era que me hubiera tomado en serio aquello del club de celibato… pero al menos en la prepa estaba demasiado ocupada soñando con Rachel para hacer cualquier cosa y en la universidad simplemente estaba demasiado asustada y nerviosa.  
-Me encantaría saberlo-. Le sonrío, de pronto sintiéndome confiada, segura. Hay algo en esta mujer que me hace sentirme coqueta y hermosa. Quizás es la forma como me mira.  
Se hace hacia delante, dejando los codos sobre la mesa –Jenny-. Me da su mano y wow, qué suave es, cálida, se siente bien en la mía.

Le echo un vistazo a su libro, la portada es roja y dice algo sobre que se ha develado el misterio de quién fue el asesino de Elizabeth Short.

-¿Por qué es tan importante saber quién asesinó a Elizabeth Short?-. Le señalo con la mirada.  
-¿Y por qué el hombre debería de estar en busca de sentido?-. Mi sonrisa se vuelve más amplia, no puedo creer lo mucho que me gusta esta mujer a estas alturas. Ni cinco minutos de conversación y ya me siento perdida en su voz y en sus palabras.  
-El ser humano es extraordinario cuando tiene fe en sí mismo-. Es lo único que logro responder, no quiero hablar de más porque puede ser que me haga quedar en ridículo.  
-Tengo una pequeña obsesión por los crímenes sin resolver-. Se acerca más a mí.  
-Fue un doctor, dicen que la cortó en la tina, misma donde limpió el cuerpo-. No me pregunten por qué se esas cosas, sólo las sé.  
-Me has arruinado el libro-. Se pone seria y se recarga en el respaldo de la silla. Yo me pongo nerviosa y dejo de sonreír. No sé si me he puesto roja.

Pero luego no puede aguantar la risa y la suelta, qué bien se escucha, que dientes tan hermosos; me doy cuenta que su mentón es algo así como lo que llaman barba partida, no demasiado marcado, la cantidad necesaria para verse irresistiblemente sexy.

-Es la segunda vez que lo leo, sólo estoy fastidiándote-. Me relajo en seguida, se me nota cuando suelto el aire que tenía contenido.  
-Lo lograste-. Niego con la cabeza y me termino el café.  
-¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto?-.  
-Es la primera vez que vengo-. Sigo teniendo mucho calor y mucha sed y recuerdo que en la carta vi que vendían cerveza, ahora sí me apetece una.  
-Mmm sí, sabía que no te había visto antes ¿Estudias en Yale?-. Asiento, levanto la mano para que la mesera se acerque -¿Qué estudias?-.  
-Historia del arte-.  
-Estudios de cine-. Y parece que se siente orgullosa de decirme lo que estudia. Yo lo encuentro muy interesante.

No sabría decir en qué momento se vació el lugar y nos vimos caminando la una al lado de la otra con la brisa de verano y el olor de la noche de las calles New Heaven.

Me sentía eufórica de estar junto a ella, inteligente, divertida, que al transcurso de las horas me miraba con interés. Que me sonreía como una chiquilla apenada y se mordía los labios, agachando la mirada. De pronto me vi siendo la Quinn de antes, la que deslumbraba con tan solo entrar a la preparatoria, me sentí aún más segura, pero sobre todo, me sentí increíblemente atraída hacia Jenny. Y fue así que pasó: ¿Rachel? ¿Rachel quién?

-Quisiera pedirte tu número de celular, pero temo que no me lo quieras dar y eso me desanimaría un poco; la verdad es que he tenido una fantástica noche a tu lado, pero probablemente tú no y lo único que quieras es huir de mí, así que no sé si pedírtelo ¿Qué dices? ¿Debo preguntarte por él o no?-. Me mira hacia arriba y me sonríe, se le encienden las mejillas.

Me toma el brazo y saca un plumón sharpie indeleble, apunta su número. Me gusta cómo se siente el plumón en mi piel, pero me gusta más su mano sosteniéndome.

-Más vale que me llames, Quinn-.  
-Prometo que lo haré-. Saco el celular y le marco. Ella se echa a reír pero aún así contesta.  
-¿Diga?-.  
-¿Jenny?-. Estamos riendo mientras hablamos, una frente a la otra.  
-Ella habla-.  
-Hola soy Quinn ¿Me recuerdas?-.  
-Cómo olvidarte, es la pregunta-. Me gusta mucho lo que me ha dicho, me atrae cada vez más.  
-Me preguntaba si estás libre el viernes, quizás a las… ¿Ocho? Podríamos ir a un bar o volver al café, podríamos hacer cualquier cosa-.  
-¿Me estás invitando a salir?-.  
-Creí que estaba claro que mis intenciones con ello es efectivamente: invitarte a salir-. Se acerca a mí y no cuelga, me mira directamente a los ojos.  
-Viernes a las ocho… me gusta ¿Pasarás por mí?-.  
-Claro-.  
-Entonces hasta el viernes, Quinn. Ciao-. Al final su voz es tan subliminal que siento un cosquilleo extraño en ciertas partes del cuerpo.

Cuelga y se acerca aún más a mí. No decimos nada, pero seguimos sonriéndonos y viéndonos a los ojos.

-Debo irme-. Le digo dando de pasos hacia atrás, al edificio donde vivo –Conocí a una chica increíble y necesito llamar a Santana para contarle acerca de ella-.  
-Santana es…-.  
-Mi mejor amiga-.  
-Y le vas a contar de…-.  
-Se llama Jenny y es… pfff… wow-. Chiflo, ella vuelve a reír.  
-Entonces dejo que te vayas; así como la describes asumo que te ha gustado mucho-.  
-No tienes idea-.  
-Probablemente a esa tal Jenny también le gustaste mucho-. Me gusta el coqueteo, me gusta este juego, pero en serio que lo que más me gusta es esta mujer que tengo enfrente.

No nos despedimos de beso ni nos estrechamos la mano, ella camina hacia el otro lado mientras yo me quedo parada viéndola alejarse; qué lindo trasero.

Subo las escaleras del edificio y corro a mi departamento.

-¿Hola?-.  
-San, no creerás nunca lo que acaba de suceder…-.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Al entrar al baño la encuentro recargada en el lavamanos y con la mirada fija en el espejo, me mira a través de él y me sonríe. No ha llorado, pero tampoco quiere voltear a verme directamente.

Este fue el baño en el que sucedió el beso, aquí fue donde hace casi dos años le dije que estaba enamorada de ella. Vuelvo a vernos, paradas la una frente a la otra, vuelvo a sentir sus labios sobre los míos y luego sus manos empujándome lejos de ella, rompiendo el beso.

Casi dos años y mi vida es tan distinta. Me gusta reconocer que no soy la misma Quinn de entonces, recorro el camino y me doy cuenta que la de ahora se acepta tal y como es y mejor aún, tiene a una mujer maravillosa a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-. Me acerco a ella aunque no tanto, prefiero guardar distancia, darle su espacio.  
-Perfectamente-. Suelto una sonrisa burlona, conmigo Rachel nunca ha sido buena actriz… o eso creo.  
-Voy a preguntarlo de nuevo ¿Estás bien?-. La veo suspirar y finalmente se gira para verme. Con los tacones que trae casi tiene mi estatura, aunque sigue siendo pequeñita porque yo también traigo zapatos altos.  
-Es sólo que… el reencuentro me puso sensible, verlos a todos, bueno, a casi todos…-.  
-Somos tan distintos ahora-. Me acerco por fin, siento que ya no le incomodaría si invado un poco su espacio personal; se queda quieta en su lugar, no se acerca a mí y tampoco se aleja.

Hay silencio, cada una tiene la mirada en otro lado menos en la persona que está enfrente, es incómodo, es extraño.

Entiendo que quizás haya mucho qué decir de entonces, explicaciones, muchas preguntas sin respuesta, pero no es el momento ni el lugar, ya no. Ya no somos dos chiquillas de preparatoria cuyo escenario principal eran los baños para tener una discusión acalorada o una conversación sin sentido.

Tal vez ella quiera saber muchas cosas y tal vez yo tenga la disposición de responderle, pero no en este momento. Yo… yo ya no tengo nada que preguntar, enterré ese aspecto de mi vida, lo dejé atrás.

Quiero a Rachel como la persona que estuvo conmigo en momentos difíciles de mi vida. Le tengo cariño porque representa esa parte de mí que me enseñó a usar el corazón. Pero eso es todo, mi amor por ella es el que debió de haber sido siempre: el de amigas.

-Es muy hermosa, Quinn-. Entonces levanto la mirada y volvemos a vernos a los ojos, en cuanto reconozco de quién me está hablando sonrío, puedo sentir cómo me brilla la mirada.  
-Lo es-. Suelto después de dar un suspiro enamorado –Es perfecta para mí, no tengo duda-.  
-Espero que antes de que vuelvas a New Heaven puedas contarme la historia de cómo se conocieron y cómo se comprometieron ¿Cuánto llevan de relación?-. Me recargo en el lavabo que está al lado y miro al frente.  
-Poco más de un año-.  
-¿Y ya se comprometieron?-. Es entonces cuando volteo y la observo; ella sigue con la mirada al frente. Suena sorprendida.  
-Pues, es un compromiso simbólico, no es que vaya a casarme pronto; además si recuerdo bien, conocí a alguien en la preparatoria que se comprometió en serio con su novio, tenían diecisiete años y se iban a casar-. Ríe.  
-De acuerdo, ganaste; y… ¿Cómo funciona en realidad ese compromiso entonces?-.  
-Es… como si fuera un voto de respeto, de confianza… de honestidad, en el que ambas haremos lo posible por no herirnos, por no engañarnos, por ser fieles a nosotras mismas, no perder nuestra libertad, caminar juntas, no una atrás y otra adelante-. La veo tragar saliva e incluso la escucho.  
-¿De quién fue idea hacer eso?-.  
-Creo que de ambas, no sé bien, estábamos un poco ebrias-.  
-Me gusta escucharte feliz-.

Sé que si me hubiera dicho eso unos meses antes probablemente le hubiera contestado algo como: Hubiera sido más feliz contigo. Pero la verdad es que ahora simplemente no necesito hacerlo, así que la veo y le sonrío, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Gracias; lo estoy-. Va a decir algo más cuando la puerta se abre sin previo aviso y entra Mercedes.

-Más vale que traigan su trasero al salón del coro, estamos por empezar con las canciones y..-. Voltea a verme con una sonrisa tamaño jumbo en el rostro –Necesito que me cuentes todo acerca de esa hermosura que te está esperando afuera-.  
-Vamos, te la presentaré-. Camino a la puerta y me detengo cuando no escucho a Rachel venir detrás de mí –Rach-. Le estiro la mano, dándole a entender que no saldré de ahí sin ella. La toma y caminamos al salón.

Me llena de nostalgia estar de nuevo aquí, en estas sillas, en estas cuatro paredes que guardan miles de recuerdos, cientos de canciones. Me recorre un escalofrío.

Recuerdos de mí en mi uniforme de los Cheerios cantando Say a Little Prayer para Will junto con Britt y Santana. Las veces que vi a Rach al frente, dejando el corazón en cada canción interpretada, o Puck en su guitarra, cantándome para que tomara en cuenta su propuesta de salir y ser novios, sonrío, nunca le dije que sí, pero siempre me pareció guapo.

Incluso pienso en Finn, quien así sin más dejó de estar con nosotros. Me cayó muy mal la noticia, lo recuerdo bien, estaba sentada en la banca de un parque, escuchando música, tratando de despejar mi mente pues la semana había sido pesada, llena de tareas, de maestros nefastos… y el celular me vibró en el bolsillo de los jeans. Era de Puck: Quinn… acaban de darme la noticia de que Finn murió.

No pude contener las lagrimas, fue mi novio y fue mi amigo, también de cierto modo mi enemigo. Pero me dolió mucho saberlo.

Cuando eres joven no piensas realmente quién de todos los amigos que tienes se irá primero, crees que los verás casarse y tener hijos, que diez años después los volverás a ver, unos sin pelo, otros con panza, otros muy viejos. Pero nunca te imaginas que después de la preparatoria habrá uno al que no volverás a ver jamás, que simplemente dejará de existir.

Es un momento de impacto. Y te pone a pensar.

¿Vale la pena estar enojado con tal? Es mejor arreglar las diferencias, los remordimientos después pueden tenerte bastantes noches despierto.

-¿En qué piensas?-. Escucho su voz en mi oído, muy queda… y luego me da un beso en la mejilla.  
-En todo lo que pasamos en este salón y en Finn-.  
-Tu amigo el que falleció-.  
-Si-. No me lo preguntó, pero sentí la necesidad de confirmarlo, como si con ello yo también me convenciera de que no va a entrar por esa puerta, con sus casi dos metros de estatura y su cara rasurada.

Me toma del brazo y me reconforta con una caricia.

Nadie se sorprende de nuestra muestra de afecto; recién comencé a salir con ella Santana se encargó de decírselo a Britt, Britt a Kurt, Kurt a Mercedes y bueno, de ahí todo se volvió viral, incluso las porristas que nunca conocí sabían que la ex capitana se había enamorado de una mujer.

Y no, la universidad no me volvió lesbiana. Los terapeutas dicen que pudo ser Russell, Discovery Chanel dice que es un gen que me dio mi madre. No discutamos de quien fue la "culpa" eso me llevó a conocer a Jenny y yo no estoy emitiendo ninguna queja.

Siento que Santana me jala de la mano y me levanta de mi silla, entregándome el uniforme de los Cheerios.

-Es obvio que ya no cabré en esto-. Digo enfrente de todos y me abuchean.  
-Es obvio que cabrás, sólo comes apio y pasto-. Se burla de mí y la miro, indignada.

Y entonces simplemente nos encontramos haciendo una coreografía de la canción Toxic de Brittaney Spears. Jenny fascinada viéndome desde su lugar, creo que no la he visto parpadear ni una sola vez y eso a mí me encanta, sé que cuando lleguemos a casa algo bueno va a salir de este performance.

Terminamos la canción y escucho los aplausos, el chiflar de algunos compañeros; wow, no puedo creer que el uniforme me siga quedando. Estoy agitada pero contenta de cantar de nuevo, de estar rodeada de mis amigos, de Santana y Britt que no veía desde hace unos seis meses.

Volteo a ver a Rachel, sigue sonriendo y se acerca a mí.

-Aún tienes el toque-. Con cada acercamiento se me quitan más los nervios de tenerla junto a mí. Vuelvo a sentirme cómoda a su lado, y que hay una cosa que ya no existe: La atracción. Así me permito abrazarla.  
-Gracias Rach-.  
-¡Hey sexy! Si ese es tu uniforme de porrista ahora entiendo por qué la mitad de la preparatoria quería ser tú y la otra quería tenerte-. Me sonrojo y le tomo la mano.  
-Tú fuiste la ganadora-. Me permito dejar a un lado la modestia y al fin y al cabo, ella y yo siempre hemos sido así.  
-Sin lugar a dudas-. Se voltea a ver a Rachel –Quinn me ha dicho que tienes la voz más hermosa de todas y espero escucharte cantar-. Siempre le han gustado los cumplidos y la veo pararse derecha y levantar el mentón, orgullosa de lo que acaba de decirle Jenny.  
-Pues Quinn tiene razón-. Me río a carcajadas.  
-Creo que eso también lo podemos decir de Kurt, Santana y por supuesto de _moi_-. Es mercedes quien se pone en medio de mi novia y de mí y nos abraza por los hombros –Pero ya estoy demasiado harta de los retos de diva, así que te haré un favor y te dejaré en segundo lugar-. Incluso Rachel se ríe, me gusta que la atmósfera esté tranquila y relajada.  
-¿Tú cantas?-. Yo ya estoy sonriendo incluso antes de que conteste. No, no canta.  
-Sí, en la ducha, mientras cocino o cuando quiero fastidiar a Quinn-.  
-Canta horrendo-. Digo sin hablar, Rachel me lee los labios.  
-El punto es que lo haces con sentimiento-. Y me doy cuenta que efectivamente Rachel y Jenny tienen la misma estatura. Lo bueno es que físicamente, fuera de eso, no tienen nada en común.

Cuando Rachel canta el mundo se detiene, incluso Santana, quien por el momento está molesta con ella, guarda silencio y la observa atenta. Jenny tiene su mano entre la mía y no se da cuenta que me la aprieta fuerte cuando Rachel alcanza una nota increíble en la canción.

Recuerdo que esta es una de las tantas canciones que le dedicó a Finn y en algún punto creo que va a llorar pero se mantiene firme y termina la canción con los ojos secos; todos los levantamos a aplaudir e incluso Jenny rechifla como si estuviera en el concierto de alguien famoso.

-Wow-.  
-¿Verdad?-. Contesto.  
-Creí que exagerabas, creí que sólo lo decías porque estuviste enamorada de ella-.

Levanto la mirada e inspecciono las caras de los demás, nadie la ha escuchado; me relajo en seguida… y me tenso de nuevo cuando la única persona que sí lo hizo… es Rachel.

Las dos nos quedamos calladas y agradezco que Jenny sea tan relajada que es capaz de romper cualquier ambiente tenso.

-Oh venga, no es que esté celosa y reconozco Rachel, que es verdad que cantas increíble. Algunas veces cuando me decía de tu voz creía que sólo lo ponía así por… tú sabes… pero… wow-. Trago saliva y Rachel quita la cara de bochorno. Sonríe y le agradece el cumplido.

Nos damos un vistazo y se acerca a Kurt, alejándose de nosotras.

La cena en Breadstix gira en torno a anécdotas de cada uno, las peleas que teníamos Santana y yo, los slushies que le mandaba a Rachel, el día en el que Puck se puso vestido y peluca y llegó así a la clase de Will.

Tanto por recordar, tantas risas, un par de lágrimas cuando brindamos por Finn.

Qué bueno es estar en casa, rodeado de las personas más importantes de tu vida. Me hacía tanta falta.

Atrapo a Rachel viéndome fijamente, Jenny está entretenida charlando de no sé qué con Mercedes, pero yo no pude no sentir esa mirada sobre mí, clavada en mi perfil. Son sólo segundos los que nos quedamos clavadas en los ojos de la otra, pero rompo la magia guiñándole un ojo y volviéndome para besarle el hombro a Jenny.

Por otro rato sigo bebiendo, Jenny sigue charlando y Rachel sigue viéndome de vez en cuando.

Luego le pide a Mike que le cambie el lugar y queda a mi lado.

-Quinn, tenemos que hablar-.

Voy a contestarle cuando siento que la mano de Jenny sube hasta cerca de mi ingle. Me sobresalto y me golpeo la rodilla con la mesa.

-¿Estás bien amor?-. Su tono es pícaro, pero sólo yo lo reconozco, se hace la inocente mientras me provoca.  
-Eres una mujer muy mala-. Se acerca y me besa en los labios, Britt aplaude y Santana hace un sonido de asco, no me doy cuenta de que Rachel baja la mirada para no vernos –Perdón Rach ¿Me decías?-.  
-No te preocupes, no es nada-.


	3. Chapter 3

Las primeras veces siempre son emocionantes, hacen que se te quiera salir el corazón por la boca o que sientas que se te va a romper el pecho. Hacen que la sangre te bombee con rapidez, se te nuble la cabeza, tienes sudoración y tiemblas tanto que no tienes control. Es parte de la adrenalina.

La primera vez que salí con Jenny me encontré teniendo todas estas sensaciones, antes de encontrarme con ella, sentí el corazón desbocado, me sudaron las manos y me fallaron las piernas; creo que sintió el sudor cuando me tomó de la mano y vio cómo temblaba cuando la llama del encendedor falló al prenderle el cigarro.

Cuando nos besamos por vez primera todo eso se maximizó, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, no sólo fue la primera vez con ella, sino que también lo fue con una mujer y, tengo que admitir una cosa: no hay mejores besos que los que salen de los labios de una chica.

Puedo compararlo con los besos que compartí con Finn, incluso con Puck aunque nunca fuimos novios, pero… wow, ese beso que me dio Jenny fue excepcional. Fue gentil, pero bastante segura, había demasiada confianza en sus labios, pero pedía permiso para usar su lengua con la mía. Es el beso perfecto, el que siempre imaginaste, el que sabes que así debía de sentirse y debía de saber: un poco a menta, un poco a vino tinto, un poco a ella.

Quien debió de sentirlo completamente raro fue Jenny. Mis labios no sabían cómo moverse, no sabía si debía abrir demasiado la boca o no abrirla mucho, a qué ritmo moverme, qué hacer con mi lengua.

-Asumo que es la primera vez que besas a una mujer-. Asentí, con la cara completamente roja –Fue muy lindo-. De todas formas, con palabras tiernas, el bochorno no se va –Aunque bien dicen que la práctica hace al maestro-. Y volvió a besarme.

Las segundas veces son más fáciles, más confiadas, así que ya no sentía que iba a ciegas. Recordaba perfectamente lo que acababa de pasar, así que imité sus movimientos y agregué un toque de succión que al parecer le agradó pues su mano apretó la mía.

Fue de noche, después de haber salido del restaurante, de haber escuchado sobre su vida en Los Ángeles, de su interés por la producción de películas. La escuché con atención cuando me contó sobre el libro en el que estaba trabajando y los sueños que tenía a largo plazo.

Me escuchó casi sin parpadear cuando le conté sobre mi vida en Lima Ohio, de mis días de porrista, del divorcio de mis padres. Probablemente era demasiado pronto para abrirme así con ella y contarle sobre las cosas que me dolían del pasado, los sueños que tenía. Pero Jenny me inspiraba la confianza suficiente para hablarle de mí; era esa energía que despedía la que me hacía sentirme de cierto modo como en casa, como cuando estaba con Rachel y nos acostábamos sobre el pasto a contarle mis cosas; yo sabía que no iba a juzgarme, que me entendería o trataría de hacerlo y que si no sucedía aquello, al menos respetaría las decisiones por tomar, o los pensamientos oscuros.

Jenny se convirtió en seguida en una de esas chicas en las que no puedes dejar de pensar, está en tu mente a todas horas y a veces, en ocasiones especiales, tu subconsciente te da la sorpresa de meterla hasta en tus sueños.

Ella es de esas mujeres a las que no puedes dejar de tocar, siempre necesitas tener su mano entre la tuya, o darle un abrazo cada cinco minutos, de esas a las que tienes que oler profundamente cada vez que las abrazas y de quienes no puedes estar sin su voz o sus ojos. Sobre todo sus ojos, enormes, de pestañas pobladas y color gris.

Su cuerpo que se amoldaba perfectamente al mío en una tarde de películas sobre el sillón donde su espalda se pegaba a mi frente, con sus nalgas en mi pubis, mi brazo por debajo del suyo y las manos entrelazadas. Yo me sentí cómoda a su lado en seguida, supe en el instante en el que la vi en el café, que tenía algo especial y lo mejor de todo fue que, eso que la hace tan especial, decidió compartirlo conmigo.

Ella fue mi primera vez en casi todo, no fue mi primer amor, pero sí mi primera novia, mi primer beso, mi primer cita con una chica…

Y, claro que mi primera vez, si había que hacer el amor con alguien tendría que ser ella.

El momento fue casi tan extraño como cuando nos besamos. Siempre sientes la vergüenza de que te vean desnuda, que tengan el tiempo de observar tus defectos.

Quizás tus piernas sean demasiado flacas o quizás muy gordas, probablemente tu pezón no tenga la forma que le agrada, quizás no le gusten tus pies. Te sientes insegura de las estrías en la cadera o en el trasero; quieres desaparecer en el colchón o quieres que te lo hagan con los ojos cerrados y bajo las sábanas.

Fue en esta primera vez cuando todas las sensaciones que describí en el primer párrafo las experimenté a su máxima potencia.

Puso música que me gustara para relajarme, pero yo no podía dejar de temblar, incluso podía escuchar mi respiración.

Puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho –Si te calmas nos harías un favor a mí y a Quinn. Sé que estás emocionado y nervioso, yo también, pero por favor, trata de tranquilizarte-. Hay cosas demasiado cursis que si tuvieras el corazón roto te molestarían, el mío apenas estaba estrenándose, así que sentí que había sido un gesto increíblemente tierno el que le hablara así a lo que me estaba latiendo dentro del pecho. –No vamos a hacer nada que no quieras-. Sus ojos clavados en los míos.  
-Pero sí quiero-. Estaba caliente, podía distinguir ese deseo que sentía por ella, de desnudarla y que me desnudara.

No recuerdo que me haya dolido demasiado, pero tampoco tuve un orgasmo. No fue malo, en realidad fue tierna y cuidadosa, pero los nervios son el enemigo de muchas situaciones y esta no fue la excepción. Lo verdaderamente importante para mí esa vez, fue el hecho de intimar con ella, de conocerla, de observarla, de escuchar sus gemidos en mi oído, de sentir su piel tersa en las yemas de mis dedos.

Esas ganas de acariciarle los muslos y apretarle los senos, sus senos de tamaño mediano, perfectos para mí. Era una experiencia nueva, necesitaba besarle la espalda y también sentir su peso sobre mi cuerpo.

Probablemente ella tampoco tuvo un orgasmo esa noche, de ser así, nunca me lo ha dicho y, no es que importara, ya tendríamos más noches y más días para conocernos, para saber cómo tocarla y dónde para volverla loca y viceversa.

Lo que me gusta de Jennifer al momento de estar en la cama, es que le gusta probar, experimentar, cumplirme algunos caprichos a cambio de yo cumplirle otros.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te pedí que usaras esto?-. Me tiene encima de ella, sabía que después de haber visto el baile de Toxic no iba a dejarme en paz.  
-No quería que me vieras; me daba mucha vergüenza, era extraño…-. Dejo la punta en su entrada y gime.  
-Sin embargo parecía que para ello no necesitabas práctica-. Entro un poco más –Eres buena con la cadera-.  
-Se lo debemos a mis años de porrista-.

Me toma de las nalgas y me empuja hasta que todo está adentro.

La primera vez que usamos un strap on… bueno, fue una experiencia interesante. Yo no sabía que lo había comprado, no fue sino hasta que pasé mis manos por debajo de la almohada que sentí algo. La textura no me era familiar, y me levanté para verla a la cara, preguntándole con mi mirada qué era lo que estaba debajo de su cabeza.

-Quiero que te lo pongas-. Me dijo, sonreía con un poco de pena, otro tanto de picardía, pero sobre todo me sonreía con deseo.

Cuando lo vi sentí en seguida que se me subía el color a la cara, sentí vergüenza, pese a que con quien estaba era mi pareja, la mujer que amaba. No podía ni siquiera mirarlo mientras Jenny le untaba lubricante.

-Quita esa cara-. Sonreía como si mi expresión de bochorno le diera ternura; al levantarse me beso en los labios –Ahora cógeme-.

A mí me gustan mucho las mujeres que hablan sucio en la cama, que se vuelven locas, que experimentan; no era que tuviera experiencia, pero estaba en 'mi lista de las cosas que me gustarían de mi pareja' así que Jenny y yo éramos perfectas la una para la otra en el sexo.

Escuchar aquello me dio el valor necesario para hacerlo sin tapujos. Y nos encantó.

Hoy mi madre ya está dormida, y saber que lo hacemos en mi habitación, sin casa sola… le da el plus.

-No puedes hacer ruido-. Le estoy tapando la boca. Ella tiene sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera con los talones en mi baja espalda.

A veces me gusta provocarla, haciéndoselo tan despacio que la fricción con el juguete la vuelva loca y otras tantas lo hago tan rápido que puedo escuchar lo excitada que está. Hoy entro y salgo despacio y sigo tapándole la boca porque Jenny es de esas mujeres que necesitan gemir cuando les haces el amor, guardar silencio supone para ellas una tarea difícil.

-Me gusta la cara que pones cuando sabes que tienes el control-. Lo dice pausado, entrecortado.

No puedo ni quiero decirle nada, me interesa besarla, sentir cómo se aferra fuerte a mi cuerpo con sus brazos y sus piernas; sentir que me jala el cabello y me muerde el hombro.

-¿Qué diría tu madre si nos viera haciendo lo que estamos haciendo?-. Sonrío.  
-Creo que se desmayaría-. A veces es difícil hacer que no hable mientras lo hacemos.  
-Yo creo que…-.  
-Amor-.  
-¿Mmm?-.  
-No es momento de hablar-. Termino de decir esto y salgo despacio para entrar con fuerza y así repito esto hasta que veo que está por llegar al orgasmo.

Cuando veo que se aferra a las sábanas me hinco para poder masajearle el clítoris y moverme rápido. Jennifer es hermosa cuando se viene, que cierra los ojos fuerte y aprieta la mandíbula. Me encantan los huesos de su cadera, así que los muerdo cuando ya estoy afuera de ella.

No ha abierto los ojos y yo mientras me quito el strap on y lo echo al piso para luego dejarme caer a su lado.

Me siento cansada porque usarlo genera un esfuerzo corporal grande, tanto en brazos como en piernas, qué decir del abdomen. Sin embargo vale la pena.

Me acurruco junto a ella, rozándole el brazo con la punta de nariz, por fin respira tranquilamente y parece que va a quedarse dormida.

-En serio que sabes lo que haces-. Gira apenas la cabeza y abre los ojos poco a poco –Por dios que necesitamos un strapless-. Me echo a reír y la abrazo –Unas esposas no estarían mal-.  
-¿Qué tiene en mente, señorita?-.  
-Ya lo verás-. Me devuelve el abrazo y me besa los labios. Las dos de lado, frente a frente. –Te amo, si lo sabes ¿Verdad?-.  
-¿Y tú?-.  
-No se me olvida-. Cierra los ojos, se pega a mi cuerpo, acurrucándose cerca de mi cuello y la dejo dormir.

Xxxxxxx

Despedirnos del club glee es una de las cosas que creí que no sucederían, pensé que generaciones tras generaciones pasarían por este salón, pero… ya sabemos que no todo lo que creemos llega a pasar.

Sin embargo son ciclos que deben cerrarse, cada uno ha crecido, cada uno tiene sueños que seguir, incluyendo a Will. No podemos quedarnos estancados en el mismo lugar, tenemos que seguir, alcanzar nuevas metas.

No conozco muy bien a los nuevos, pero me gusta mucho tenerlos aquí. Me gusta también aquello de ver a mis ex compañeros haciendo su vida después de Lima, es aquí cuando los veo florecer, cuando saben a dónde van y lo que quieren.

Aunque claro, de quien podría estar más orgullosa es de Rachel, quien ha logrado estar en la obra de Funny Girl como la actriz principal.

Yo se lo dije aquel día, ese día en el que la llamé frustrante (porque sabemos que lo es) y que le dije que no podía estar enojada conmigo por enviarla en su camino. Rachel siempre aspiró a cosas grandes y hubiera sido absurdo que no lo lograra. A nadie le sorprende que esté donde está porque si hay alguien que sigue sus sueños es ella, incluso más que yo, mas que kurt, mas que todos.

-Quinn-. Volteo a mi espalda y veo a Kurt  
-Debo robarte a tu chica-. Frunzo el ceño.  
-¿La devolverás?-.  
-Lo juro-.  
-¿A dónde la llevas?-. Parece nervioso, incluso como si estuviera actuando.  
-Laaaa llevaremos Santana, Britt y yo a dar una vuelta por la preparatoria-.  
-¿Y por qué no puedo ir yo?-.

Veo a Santana acercarse, la veo cada vez más flaca, es distinta de la Santana que recuerdo en la preparatoria, incluso saberla amiga de Rachel me sorprendió. Es verdad que la vida da muchas vueltas.

-Escucha Fabray, queremos conocerla y sólo podremos saber cómo es si está sin ti; las parejas son unas cuando están con sus respectivos, sin ti veremos si podemos sacarle una que otra maldición-.  
-También queremos contarle cosas bochornosas de ti-. Complementa Britt.  
-No se les ocurra-. Ella está riendo y se deja jalar por Kurt.  
-Prometo regresar sana y salva-. Corro hacia ella y le beso los labios.

Meneo la cabeza y me doy media vuelta, supongo que quiero darme un paseo por el salón de ciencias, ahí era donde Rachel y yo nos sentábamos juntas.

Me siento en el pupitre que ocupaba y puedo incluso sentir que el tiempo no ha pasado, escucho (aunque imaginariamente) el ruido de los alumnos que entran al salón, las bancas moviéndose y toco con la yema de los dedos la 'R' que tallé en una orilla, pequeña y en mayúsculas.

Cuando levanto la mirada Rachel está en el salón.

-Hola-.  
-Hola-. Digo de vuelta.  
-Te ves cansada-. Sonrío y agacho la mirada –Oh, ya sé por qué-. Se acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja y camina a mí.

Trae puesto un vestido negro. Rachel también es más delgada ¿Qué diablos con la pérdida de peso?

-¿Cómo estás?-. Cambio el tema, no creo que Rachel quiera saber sobre mi vida sexual.  
-Triste, hoy es la última noche que pasamos todos juntos en Lima-.  
-En realidad nosotras nos regresamos en unas dos horas-. Se sienta en su pupitre y voltea a verme.

Hace silencio y mira al suelo, puedo ver que se muerde el interior de la mejilla, debate consigo misma entre si hablar o guardar silencio ¿Cuál sería mejor?

-Puedes decírmelo, Rach-. Cuando digo su nombre levanta la mirada.  
-Lo lamento, en serio que sí Quinn-.  
-Eso ya lo has dicho; deja de hacerlo, todo está bien. Ahora ya está bien-. Me rasco la ceja y sé que este es el momento para tener una conversación referente a lo sucedido aquel día.

Sé también que aquellos tres fueron cómplices de esto y que Jenny sabe que debía ir con ellos y dejarme a mí tener esta plática con Rachel.

-Me tomó por sorpresa ¿Sabes?-. Sonrío y bajo la mirada, recordando con lujo de detalles lo que sucedió.  
-Lo sé, lo vi en tu mirada; aunque más que sorpresa vi terror-.  
-No me lo esperaba; me habías tratado mal por tanto tiempo y luego negado una amistad… y luego nos hicimos amigas pero tú nunca… nunca diste señales de…-. No puede terminar de hablar.  
-¿De que te amaba?-. Completo, y ella asiente.  
-El beso fue… pude haber pensado en palabras, en una carta, pero no eso-.  
-Perdona que haya sido así… la verdad es que no podía quedarme con las ganas-. Necesito quitarle tensión al asunto. Necesito que se dé cuenta que no hay más problemas con aquel día.  
-Tú sabes perfectamente bien que te quiero-.

Nunca me lo había dicho.

Jamás en la historia de nuestra amistad Rachel me había dicho que me quería y yo por supuesto que tampoco lo haría porque decírselo hubiera supuesto decir una verdad que yo no debía soltar.

La realidad me hubiera pegado fuerte en el rostro

Suspiro y trago saliva, hablando de primeras veces, la que no esperaba el día de hoy era esta, no esperaba que en mi vida, un viernes doce Rachel Barbra Berry me dijera que me quiere.

La cosa es: que no sé cómo sentirme con lo que me ha dicho.

-¿Por qué esperaste hasta entonces para decirlo?-. me recargo en el respaldo y abrazo la mesa. Viendo al frente.  
-Porque no estaba lista para aceptar muchas cosas respecto a ello. Desde hacía tiempo que sabía que mis sentimientos por ti iban más allá de lo amistoso, pero no podía decirlo, admitirlo…-.  
-¿Porque se trataba de mí?-. Volteo a verla en seguida.  
-¿Qué? No, no Rachel, claro que no… tú, así como eras, con tus faldas, con tus medias, tus zapatos, así sin nada más ni nada menos me enamoraste. No era porque se tratara de ti, era porque eres mujer, por eso. Yo… no estaba lista para muchas cosas, sobre todo para tu rechazo-.

Siento que se me va el aire, incluso necesito un vaso con agua.

-Imagina como hubiera quedado yo si te lo hubiera dicho a principios de año y tú me hubieras rechazado, como hiciste a final de cuentas… no hubiera podido soportar el verte día tras día, fue mucho más soportable callar-.  
-Yo estaba con Finn-.  
-Sí, siempre estuviste con él, siempre lo amaste; finalmente creo que eran almas gemelas ustedes dos-.  
-No, eso no lo crees-. Tiene razón, sólo intento apaciguarla -¿Jenny es tu alma gemela?-. Miro hacia la puerta, como si de pronto se fuera a asomar.  
-No, no tenemos demasiadas cosas en común. Pero la amo. Creo que no es necesario que el amor de tu vida sea tu alma gemela-.

La veo palidecer y hacerse hacia atrás, alejarse de mí, como si nuestra proximidad le molestara.

-¿Es… es el amor de tu vida?-. Me encojo de hombros.  
-Quiero creer que sí, pero es muy romántica la idea-. Me sonríe.  
-¿No eres romántica con ella?-.  
-Sí, de una forma ridícula, pero también soy realista Rach y vivo abierta a la posibilidad de que mas tarde ella pueda decidir que no soy la indicada… o yo-. Vuelve a ver mi anillo.  
-Pero quieres casarte con ella-.  
-Pues… sí, no voy a mentirte, me siento cómoda a su lado; hemos superado la etapa del enamoramiento, conozco sus defectos y ella conoce los míos y aunque a veces no nos soportamos, creemos que cuando termine la universidad buscaremos vivir juntas-. Traga saliva.  
-¿Eso lo soñabas conmigo?-. Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa.  
-¿Qué? ¿Vivir contigo?-. Asiente, yo suelto el aire y me resigno a contarle todo ¿Qué daño podría hacer ahora? –Yo quería muchas cosas contigo, quería… soñaba con… con besarte, con abrazarte como se abrazan las personas que se aman, soñaba con…-. Vuelvo a suspirar –con hacerte el amor, con ir a visitarte a New York, pasear de la mano y sí, vivir contigo y cocinarte o llevarte el desayuno a la cama…-. Volteo a verla -¿Por qué lloras?-.  
-Porque yo lloro con muchas cosas, hay emociones que no controlo y me salen por los ojos-.

Aunque quisiera abrazarla no me muevo.

-Me hiciste mucha falta en el funeral-.  
-No estaba lista para verte; había cosas por sanar-. Por fin me estiro y le tomo la mano, ella me la aprieta fuerte.  
-Ese día necesitaba abrazarme a alguien y llorar hasta dormir… la primer persona en la que pensé fuiste tú ¿Recuerdas como hacía que me abrazaras cuando estaba triste?-.  
-S-si-.  
-Qué difícil debió de ser para ti-. Sonrío.  
-Encabronadamente difícil Rach-. Ríe, espero que deje de llorar.  
-Y a ella ¿Cómo la conociste?-.

Miro nuestras manos, están entrelazadas.

-Siempre me gustaron tus manos-. No sé por qué contesto aquello en lugar de responder a su pregunta. Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos en silencio –En un café, la conocí en un café-.  
-¿Amor a primera vista?-.  
-Si, definitivamente. Generalmente me gustan las morenas, pero ella… pff ella era perfecta con sus converse negros y su chamarra de mezclilla, con su cabello negro-.  
-Es muy linda y agradable, a todos les ha caído bien, yo la apruebo para ti-.  
-¿Por qué no creo realmente lo que me dices?-.  
-Es difícil que te quiten a tu mejor amiga-. Me suelta la mano.  
-¿Tu mejor amiga? Creí que era Santana-. Me burlo y me echo a reír, ella me golpea el brazo con su mano abierta.  
-Es la segunda, aunque esté enojada-.  
-¿Por qué están peleadas?-. Me calma el cambio de tema, es mejor así… creo.  
-Porque audicionó para quedarse con el papel de mi reemplazo-.  
-Ah y te sentiste amenazada-. Conozco a Rachel.  
-Un poco, sí-.  
-Lo sabía-. Comienzo a levantarme pero ella parece no querer moverse de ahí así que vuelvo a tomar asiento.  
-En serio que te he extrañado mucho. Habían momentos en los que quería tomar el teléfono y llamarte y decirte cómo me había ido en el día…-. Recuerdo a Brody.  
-¿Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste con Brody-. No intentaba que sonara como reclamo, ni que pareciera que me dolió, pero no pude disimularlo.  
-No lo sé Quinn, supongo que… me hizo sentir hermosa y me dio seguridad; creí que podía ser lo que nunca había sido-. No me gusta del todo su respuesta.  
-Si te soy sincera… me decepcionó mucho saberlo-.  
-¿Por qué?-.  
-Porque la imagen que yo tenía de Rachel era otra y como chica enamorada quería creer que tú no eras capaz de hacer o de dejar que alguien te usara y tú usarlo del mismo modo-. Me sonríe.  
-¿Querías seguir pensando en la Rachel de antaño?-.  
-Pues aquella me gustaba mucho la verdad-.  
-¿Y qué hay de la de ahora?-. Sale así nada más, ni siquiera pensó en la pregunta, en las consecuencias, en lo que pudiera sentir o pensar… tanto ella como yo.  
-Es un vestido muy lindo-. Trago saliva, estoy notablemente incómoda –Rach, escucha… me tomó tiempo comprender que realmente las oportunidades contigo eran nulas. Ese día en el baño creí que besarte serviría de algo, pero contrario a eso, te fuiste y me dejaste sola con todas estas cosas en la cabeza… mi amor por ti hizo que creara una imagen de Rachel Barbra Berry que no podía ser corrompida. No digo que lo estés ahora, solo que… eres diferente, no te siento igual ¿Me doy a entender?-.  
-Intenta explicarlo mejor-.  
-La Rachel de ahora es más segura, se viste mejor-. Me hace una mueca – brilla mucho más… claro que sigues teniendo la misma esencia y eso es importante…-. No sé por qué doy tantas explicaciones, por qué le doy tantas vueltas al asunto, la de ahora ¿Me gusta? –Sí Rach, me gusta esta nueva tú, o sea… esta versión logrará muchas cosas y traerá a muchos y muchas babeando por ti, sólo que… le tengo un cariño especial a la de antes-.

Se levanta y me abraza, aspiro fuerte, es reconfortante reconciliarte con esa parte de tu vida, cerrar completamente el ciclo.

Siento que ahora ya no debo ni puedo huir de Rachel. Puedo vernos saliendo con nuestras respectivas parejas, cita doble, o de ocho, tomando en cuenta a San y Britt, Kurt y Blaine, ella y equis, yo y Jenny.

Puedo verme en el teatro, en su debut de Funny Girl. Probablemente cuidando algunas noches a sus hijos y ella cuidando a los míos.

-No quiero que volvamos a distanciarnos-. Le digo –Necesito tenerte en mi vida porque fuera de Jenny, la principal persona que me conoce como a la palma de su mano eres tú-. La abrazo. –Eres importante para mí, tenemos algo especial, siempre lo tuvimos…-. Siento cómo sus brazos se aferran fuerte a mí.  
-Lo sé-. Noto que está llorando, hunde su rostro en mi cuello.  
-Prometo visitarte seguido y espero que tú hagas uso de ese condenado boleto que te regalé-. Sonríe y siento la piel tibia.  
-Aún lo conservo-.  
-Entonces deberás de usarlo e ir; trasladar ese trasero hasta New Heaven y pasar unos días conmigo-.  
-Sólo si no hay problemas con Jenny-.  
-No los habrá-. Se separa de mí y se limpia las lagrimas y la nariz.

-¿Quinn?-. Es Jenny. No alcanzo a contestar cuando Rachel vuelve a estrecharme fuerte y me besa la mejilla.  
-Te visitaré, lo prometo-.  
-Ok-.  
-¡¿Quinn?!-.  
-¡Acá amor!-.

Entra al salón y nos sonríe.

-Debo robártela-. Le informa a Rachel –Necesitamos irnos ya o perderemos el vuelo-. Jenny sale del salón y nos da otro momento a solas.  
-¿Te veré entonces?-.  
-¿En Octubre?-.  
-De acuerdo-. La abrazo de nuevo.  
-También te quiero-. Le digo, me alejo pero le tomo la mano –Qué bien se siente esto de arreglar las cosas-. Suspiro.  
-Lo sé-.  
-Debo irme-.  
-También lo sé-.

Camino lejos de ella pero no me suelta la mano, nuestros brazos se estiran, pareciera que no quiere que me vaya.

Me suelto casi a fuerza.

-Hasta entonces Rach-.  
-Te quiero-. Vuelve a decir, sonrío, algo dentro de mí se siente extraño… lo reconozco y me da miedo. No digo más y me marcho.

-Quiero que me arrulles en el avión-. Abrazo por atrás a Jenny y le beso el cuello.  
-De acuerdo, pero me prepararás la cena llegando-.  
-Y también te haré el amor-.  
-¿De nuevo?-.  
-A menos que ya te hayas cansado de que te dé orgasmos-.  
-Nunca dejes de dármelos-.

Entrelazo nuestras manos.

-Te amo-. Le digo. Sé que la amo.  
-Y yo a ti-. 


	4. Chapter 4

La sexualidad tiene que ser fluida, eso es lo que he pensado desde que mis hormonas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia. Un día podía enamorarme profundamente de cualquier chica que veía en el centro comercial y al siguiente podía enamorarme de un hombre de brazos atléticos.

¿Para qué definirme si lo que importaba realmente es sentir?

Cuando vi por primera vez a Quinn Fabray… bueno, es uno de esos momentos donde la belleza de una persona te pega tan fuerte que incluso sientes que te saca el aire de los pulmones. No sabes bien por qué, sólo lo sientes, pasa así, de sorpresa.

Pero, aunque me sentí totalmente atraída hacia ella, supe en el mismo instante, que era en vano, Lucy Quinn Fabray, la chica más popular de la preparatoria, la más hermosa, jamás se fijaría en mí y más aún, nunca, ni por error sería lesbiana.

Mi gaydar funcionaba bastante bien, pero con ella nunca dio ni una señal.

Fue por eso que cuando vi a Finn Hudson se convirtió en la persona que quería para mí, pues esa atracción que sentía por él era la misma que sentía por Quinn. Sí, la diferencia era que Finn era un chico, alto, torpe, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo. No muy brillante y definitivamente –Ahora que pasó el tiempo- sé que no fue el mejor novio.

Pero debo admitir que le amé como a nadie.

Y, debo confesar que también amé a Quinn a mi modo, platónico tal vez. Obsesionada con estar cerca de ella, de saber, de intervenir en su vida. Pero, Quinn es de esas mujeres que tiene demasiadas barreras y me costó bastante trabajo poder quitarlas.

Me tomó mucho tiempo lograr que fuéramos amigas.

Pero siempre está aquello, ese sentimiento de quererla para ti, contigo.

Es extraño, pues finalmente hice que su novio la dejara, llamémoslo un triángulo amoroso sin que precisamente fuera un triángulo porque Quinn no estaba ni remotamente atraída hacia mí y eso lo podía apostar por los años de maltrato y por los meses de camaradería en la que no se atrevía a abrazarme.

En un principio creí que a pesar de ser amigas, Quinn seguía teniendo una especie de repelente invisible hacia conmigo, que probablemente nunca había podido aceptarme del todo.

Si yo la abrazaba se tensaba y tras segundos de incomodidad lograba poner sus brazos a mi alrededor aunque levemente.

¿Se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Sí, es posible, comprobado. El cerebro puede hacer que te enamores de alguien más. Y yo estaba enamorada de Finn, pero también de Quinn.

Finn era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mis días, con el que quería compartir mis éxitos y tener uno o dos hijos. Me daba cierta seguridad saber que de cierta forma, ese sueño de una familia con una casa linda y un perro, podía tenerlo con él.

Por otro lado Quinn hacía que mi cuerpo se calentara, era como si mi sangre hirviera cada vez que estábamos juntas. Eso sin contar lo delicioso que siempre ha olido. Su cabello rubio, ya fuera corto o largo, sus manos, su cuello de cisne.

Yo podía perderme en el color de sus ojos, en su mirada, qué decir de su risa. Aunque no fuera yo quien la hiciera reír, adoraba el sonido, lo que producía en mí. Deseaba a Quinn incluso más que a Finn en un aspecto físico.

Probablemente el amor que sentía por él dependía más en la seguridad que me brindaba, en la calma que sentía en el alma. Pero Quinn sacaba ese lado de Rachel que yo no había explorado del todo, el deseo, las ganas de ella, de tenerla conmigo, sobre o debajo de mí, adentro o acariciándome apenas.

Pero, repito ¿Quinn Fabray, gay? Ni en un millón de años.

Así que finalmente una se hace a la idea de que aquello que anhela no va a poder pasar, por mil y un cosas. Incluso lo entierra y se niega a sacarlo. Me dediqué a entender que lo que yo podía tener con Quinn era simple amistad.

Así que me volqué en Finn. Y él en mí. Incluso nos comprometimos y no había nada que quisiera más que estar junto a él.

Quité a Quinn del anaquel especial donde la tenía. Intocable, preciosa, admirada… y la puse donde debía de pertenecer, junto a todos los demás. Porque así yo podría avanzar en cuanto a Finn; para mí era importante dejar de esperar algo que nunca iba a llegar, desear a alguien a quien nunca iba a tener.

Es importante decir que lo que yo creía de Finn y yo era más bien un sueño, no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, él no era mi príncipe azul en armadura brillante. No era perfecto y sobre todo, al final de la preparatoria me di cuenta que no era lo que yo quería para mí.

De hecho al final de la preparatoria mi mundo se sintió temblar. Uno, porque vi al verdadero Finn y me di cuenta que ya no estaba enamorada y dos, porque descubrí que Quinn lo había estado de mí desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Recuerdo perfectamente bien que supe que algo estaba pasando con ella en el momento en el que entré al baño y la vi. Tenía la mirada desesperada y se mordía el labio inferior, apostaba porque en su interior se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla de pensamientos que la llevarían a tomar la decisión correcta o incorrecta.

Incluso llegué a pensar que estaba embarazada, pero ¿De quién? Si después de Finn no salió con nadie más. Ni con Noah e incluso ni siquiera Sam.

Pensé que podría tratarse de su madre… o su padre, probablemente Yale.

Quedé confundida y conmovida cuando me dio el boleto de tren para visitarla en la universidad. Nunca creí que después de las batallas campales que teníamos, estuviéramos ahora paradas aquí, la una frente a la otra, teniendo esta conversación. Aquí, en este mismo baño donde tiempo atrás me propinó esa bofetada.

Estaba realmente conmovida por aquello así que no pude contener las ganas de abrazarla. Hacerlo era uno de mis muchos anhelos, y cuando finalmente accedió a aquello, yo sentí que flotaba. Claro, no dejaba que la abrazara demasiado, pero cuando me lo permitía yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Ese día no fue la excepción, así que la abracé fuerte, oliendo su perfume, sintiendo su cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

Mas al separarnos pude leer en su mirada que este era el momento en el que me iba a decir qué era lo que estaba pasando, qué emociones estaban haciendo una guerra dentro de ella.

Sin embargo no hubo palabras. Hubo algo más, algo inesperado, que me tomó por sorpresa: un beso.

La chica más bonita de la preparatoria me estaba besando y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que ceder porque esto lo había imaginado muchas veces y por fin estaba pasando ¿Estaba soñando? No, era real, los labios de Quinn Fabray estaban en los míos.

Pero me separé. Tenía el corazón acelerado y estaba sudando, podía sentir aun sus labios en mi boca, como un cosquilleo, como que los tuviera dormidos, y me llevé los dedos para acariciarlos, comprender con ello lo que estaba pasando, como si aquello me diera una respuesta.

Y luego entré en pánico.

Pues me dijo que me amaba, que había estado enamorada de mí desde hace tanto tiempo. Y, como si en ese momento me hubieran dicho que me quedaban segundos de vida, recordé todo lo bueno y lo malo y en ese acto de remembranza, me vi llorando infinidad de veces en el baño porque me humillaba en cada oportunidad.

Llorando en mi habitación, volví a sentirme como en aquellos días en los que Quinn era la pesadilla que más adoraba.

Fue tanto lo que sentí que comencé a llorar y no pude decir mucho. Salí huyendo de ahí.

Quinn Fabray se había convertido en algo tan platónico que el día que mi fantasía se volvió real no pude hacer otra cosa que correr. Yo sabía que esa mujer tenía el poder de destruirme en un segundo y, a pocas semanas de irnos de Lima… ¿Podríamos construir algo?

Con la distancia, con las exigencias escolares… tomé le decisión de romperla y romperme un poco para que después no nos rompiéramos más.

Tenía tanto miedo de todo que decidí que era mejor mantenerme alejada de ella y que ella estaría mejor si también se alejaba de mí.

Al menos por un tiempo.

Pero luego las llamadas no eran contestadas, ni los mails, Quinn Fabray me había sacado de su vida por completo y, no saben cuánto me dolió aquello.

Evidentemente la seguía extrañando, la quería en mi vida, quería que habláramos al respecto, que nos dijéramos lo que no nos pudimos decir ese día. Disculparme por mi reacción, decirle cuánto la había soñado y que por ello sentí miedo.

Probablemente ahora que estábamos en otra etapa las cosas serían diferentes.

Cuando murió Finn mi corazón se rompió un poco. Me había quedado sin un amigo y mi primer amor real y también me di cuenta que me había quedado sin una amiga.

Ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas verla aparecer en el servicio funerario y abrazarme a ella, colgarme de su cuello y llorar, llorar hasta secarme. En todo momento tuve la esperanza de que apareciera y, con cada persona que entraba y no era ella yo sentía que me hundía más.

Sin embargo en ningún momento le guardé rencor, porque yo también la abandoné y le rompí el corazón.

Entendía que quisiera estar lejos de mí, entendía que quisiera olvidarse de mí. Y así pues yo seguí con mi vida, viviéndola como podía vivirla. Brody fue un error, de esos grandes que cometes de vez en cuando.

Pero, estaba en duelo y necesitaba sentir algo, o no sentir nada, no estaba segura de cuál de las dos me convenía más. Necesitaba sentirme rebelde e inmortal y deseada, hermosa. Deshacerme de Rachel Barbra Berry, pero, estúpidamente no vi que deshacerme de mí no era opción.

Lo que debía de hacer era abrazarme y amarme como era, sanar todo y a todos. Y poco a poco lo logré, y, logrando aquello las cosas buenas llegaron sin esperarlas. Mi papel en Funny Girl. Ya podía sentir que rozaba el estrellato, tan cerca de todo lo que siempre había soñado.

Una vez que me rodeé de cosas positivas lo bueno llegaría así nada más.

Volver a McKinley fue nostálgico y maravilloso. Era tener millones de recuerdos de todos mis amigos, pero sobre todo de dos personas en particular.

Podía imaginarme a Finn junto a su locker con aquella sonrisa que nunca voy a olvidar y también podía ver a una Quinn en su uniforme de los Cheerios y cola de caballo, caminando entre la multitud que se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar, para admirar a la reina de McKnley.

Apenas estaba teniendo esta visión de ella cuando escucho sus pasos ¿cómo olvidarlos? Incluso podría verla caminando a metros de mí y saber que es ella, sin confundirla nunca con alguien más.

El gusto que me da verla es enorme, me late el corazón como loco y creo que hasta me mareo. Y no puedo evitar el correr hacia ella y colgarme de su cuello porque me doy cuenta que la he extrañado más que a nadie.

Siento alivio de que me sostenga entre sus brazos y me sonría. Hacía tanto desde el último contacto físico que este me pone de buenas.

Tengo muchas ganas de decirle lo que sucedió conmigo aquel día, confesarle que yo también estaba enamorada de ella, que la anhelaba tanto que hubiera matado por ese beso. Decirle que entré en pánico y que no supe cómo reaccionar, que en su momento no quería iniciar algo porque me sería más doloroso estar con ella y tenerla lejos.

Porque entonces yo hubiera querido pasar todo el día con ella, abrazándola, besándola…

Y se ve tan hermosa ahora que ya le ha crecido el cabello y que lo trae medio rizado, por dios que nunca deje de sonreírme, de hablar, con esa voz que me da escalofríos. Le han sentado bien los años, su cara no es tan afilada ya, se le nota la madurez en la mirada, se le nota en el cuerpo que aunque sigue siendo atlético es esbelto, como que se le hubiera ensanchado la espalda y la cadera. Embarneció. Y, wow… qué bueno que eso sucedió, porque ya tiene cuerpo de mujer adulta, mucho más deseable.

Alguien entra y le toma la mano, esa mano que estuvo en la mía hace sólo unos segundos. Siento que me bañan con agua fría, que me la dejan caer en el cuerpo y en el corazón. Estúpida yo que creí que Quinn estaría soltera.

Y peor aún, la chica que tengo enfrente es tan hermosa como Quinn. Trago saliva ´Gulp´ nunca podré superar algo como eso.

Se llama Jenny. Y tienen anillos que hacen juego. Me dan muchas ganas de llorar.

-Es… ¿Te casaste?-. Me dolería mucho que me dijera que sí ¿Cuánto me he perdido de la vida de Quinn?

Pero se queda callada y me mira como si el decir la verdad le doliera más que a mí. Es su novia quien contesta que están comprometidas. Eso me alivia un poco, pero sólo un poco, porque al fin y al cabo un compromiso como aquel se toma cuando estás realmente enamorado, como yo, que quería casarme con Finn.

Tengo que felicitarlas, el ambiente se pone tenso y Jenny nos observa extraño, no quiero que vea cuánto me ha dolido saber esto.

Cuando me separo escucho la voz de Santana, con quien por cierto estoy peleada, así que cuando Quinn voltea para abrazar a su amiga-enemiga yo huyo al baño.

En cuanto cierro la puerta lloro, pero no puedo darme el lujo de hacerlo. Estoy segura de que Quinn va a seguirme, apuesto que en unos minutos entrará por esa puerta y me preguntará qué es lo que me pasa.

Intento calmarme, inhalo y exhalo, también me mojo la nuca. Esto no puede estar pasando. Es MI Quinn.

Me encuentra recargada en el lavamanos. Ahora comprendo por qué se ve tan radiante… es feliz. Y, no es feliz por Yale o por estar de vuelta, está feliz por Jenny.

No puedo decirle lo que siento, no puedo llegar y destruirla, mover su mundo, no sería lo justo. Y si hay algo que ya no quiero ser, es egoísta, tengo que empezar desde ahora. Pero no quiero, necesito ser egoísta y besarla ahora, besarla como me besó aquel día y decirle que estoy enamorada de ella, que siempre lo he estado y que quizás, siempre lo estaré.

Sólo esperaría que no saliera huyendo como lo hice yo.

Prefiero preguntarle sobre su compromiso y me alivia mucho escuchar qué clase de compromiso es. Ya no tengo tantas ganas de llorar.

Le digo que me gusta mucho que esté feliz, pero también quiero hablar sobre aquel día. Desgraciadamente somos interrumpidas por Mercedes y callo.

Cuando salimos me toma de la mano y yo siento algo cálido que se posa en mi interior. Descubro que la quiero para mí, que quisiera ser yo la que trajera un anillo que hace juego con el suyo en el dedo del corazón. Me derrito con su tacto y me caliento cuando baila Toxic, desvío la mirada, apenas viendo el perfil de Jenny, está tan enamorada de ella que puedo ver la sonrisa de idiota que tiene en el rostro.

Pero ¿Quién no se enamoraría de Quinn? Es… perfecta.

En este tiempo he querido encontrar el momento correcto para hablar, explicarme. Pero incluso estando solas en el salón de ciencias, no puedo hacerlo. Las palabras no me salen, se me quedan atoradas, no tengo el valor.

Así que tenemos una conversación extraña, donde ni siquiera digo lo que realmente necesito decir. Y ella… parece haber superado ya ese suceso, lo que es peor, parece haberme superado a mí.

Luego nos despedimos, con la promesa de que usaré ese ticket de tren e iré a verla. Y apenas puedo esperar para tener el tiempo de pasar unos días juntas.

xxxxxx

Finalmente Rachel no pudo venir a verme en Octubre, así que retrasamos el encuentro a Noviembre, aprovechando los días que tenemos por aquello del 'Día de Gracias', costumbre que me parece absurda lo mismo que a Rach, así que en lugar de pasarlo con nuestras familias comiendo pavo, puré de papa y hablando de cosas aburridas, lo pasaremos en compañía de la otra.

-Me hubiera gustado que vinieras conmigo-. Estoy sentada en la cama de Jenny, tengo las manos en las rodillas, pero me canso de la espalda y me acuesto.

Ella sigue agregando cosas a su maleta y luego ve el reloj que tiene en su muñeca.

-Se me está haciendo tarde-. Yo checo el celular.  
-Amor, tienes una hora para llegar a la estación… y sólo hacemos veinte minutos de camino allá-. Al levantarme la abrazo por detrás -¿Vas a extrañarme?-.  
-Mucho, pero prometo que te llamaré todos los días-.

La suelto cuando suena un mensaje en mi celular, estoy segura que es de Rachel.

**Voy en camino.-R.**

-¿Es Rachel?-.  
-Si-.

Jenny no es del tipo celoso, así que no tuve ningún problema con aquello de que Rachel se quedará unos días conmigo. Tenemos confianza la una en la otra así que no hacemos dramas innecesarios.

-¿y?-.  
-Ya viene en camino-. Se acerca a mí y me abraza; me encanta su estatura, su cabello negro, sus ojos grises.  
-En serio que quería que fueras-.  
-¿Y empacharme de los comentarios machistas y misóginos de tu tío Albert? No gracias, la ultima vez que estuve cerca de él a los cinco minutos ya quería asesinarlo, esta vez seguramente terminaría por matarlo, o arrancarle el peluquín ridículo que usa-. Se ríe y se recarga en mi pecho.  
-Todos tenemos un tío que detestamos…-.  
-Por eso los evitamos-. Le beso la coronilla y me separo de ella. Me acerco a su maleta y la cierro, veo de nuevo el reloj –Te prepararé un sándwich, tú termina de arreglar todo-. Me besa en los labios y me voy a la cocina.

No voy a mentir, estoy muy nerviosa, toda la mañana he traído un hueco en el estómago, me siento ansiosa, no sé qué es lo que pueda suceder conmigo si la tengo cerca de mí tanto tiempo. Probablemente nada, probablemente reviva las cosas que sentía por ella y de ser así sería crudo darme cuenta que me engañé, que Rachel no es asunto superado.

Pero bueno, Rachel es heterosexual, así que no tendría por qué pasar algo entre nosotras. Eso me facilita mucho todo.

La llegada del tren está anunciada a las doce y veinte, es decir que faltan cinco minutos para ver a Rachel. Las manos me están sudando lo doble y sigo con el pulso acelerado. Creo que van cien veces que me lamo o muerdo los labios y otras cien las que he volteado a ver el reloj.

Finalmente escucho que se acerca el tren y, comienza a faltarme el aire.

Salen treinta gentes antes de que visualice a Rachel en la penúltima puerta, así que camino a ella, pero ella en lugar de esperarme o encontrarme en un punto medio, deja su maleta y se echa a correr para luego abrazarse a mí y como es costumbre, colgarse de mi cuello. Me besa en la mejilla y yo estoy riendo, contenta de verla, de tenerla aquí conmigo.

Cuando la dejo en el suelo me toma la mano y así caminamos por su maleta.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-. La tomo y bajamos las escaleras.  
-Tranquilo, aunque el chico que venía detrás de mí estaba cantando, con sus audífonos puestos y la voz mas espantosa que jamás hubieras tenido la pesadilla de escuchar-. Vamos en las escaleras eléctricas y como no me ha soltado la mano, la guío por el pasillo correcto para salir de la estación.  
-¿Tienes hambre?-.  
-No, estoy bien-.

En el taxi, camino al departamento, hablamos de NYADA y Yale, de que las cosas con Santana se han arreglado y que todo se debió en gran medida a que Britt se mudó con ellos. Todo mundo sabe perfectamente bien que Brittany es el calmante de Santana, las dos se hacen bien. En primer lugar ni siquiera sé cuál era el punto de terminar.

Mi departamento es un departamento pequeño de dos recámaras, con una cocina que está en seguida de la sala comedor. Intenté hacer lo mejor con la decoración pero no puedo quejarme de mi espacio, después de todo para alguien que sigue estudiando y no tiene trabajo no está mal.

-¿Estás cansada?-.  
-¿Tienes algo en mente?-. Dejo su maleta en la habitación -¿V-voy a dormir aquí?-.  
-Sí, yo puedo dormir en el sillón-.  
-¿En qué ocupas la otra recamara?-.  
-Es mi estudio, aprendí a pintar acuarela y estoy tomando un curso de fotografía y… como nunca me vi en la necesidad de tener un cuarto de huéspedes pues…-. Me encojo de hombros y me meto las manos a las bolsas del pantalón. –Prenderé la calefacción-.  
-¿Yyyyyy… mmm… Jenny está bien con aquello de que… me quede contigo?-.  
-No tiene ningún problema-. Me giro para verla y me quito la chamarra –En fin, no me dijiste si estás cansada-.  
-No-.  
-Entonces supongo que te apetecería conocer Yale-. Se le ilumina la cara y me sonríe.  
-¿Me darás un tour?-.  
-Pues claro-.  
-¡Ok! Vamos, me muero por conocer dónde estudias-.

Los árboles en esta época del año comienzan a quedarse sin hojas, y las que siguen en las ramas tienen las tonalidades más hermosas. Aunque el pasto se ve un poco amarillo, todo el conjunto hace una buena combinación con los edificios de Yale.

Esta universidad es sin duda hermosa y me siento orgullosa del lugar en el que estudio, así que me encanta traer a Rachel del brazo mientras le digo cuál edificio alberga qué cosas.

-¿Y dónde estudias tú específicamente?-.  
-En aquel-. Le muestro uno que tiene unas ventanas largas y escaleras en el centro.  
-Es hermoso-.  
-A mí me encanta-.

Me suelto de su brazo pero luego la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia otro lado.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-.  
-Ya verás-.

Cuando entramos a la biblioteca pone exactamente el rostro que yo esperaba que pusiera. Abre los ojos como platos y la boca le cae al suelo. Hay estantes y estantes llenos de libros. De todos los edificios que pueda tener Yale este es el que más me gusta, por dentro y por fuera.

El olor es inigualable, huele a madera encerada, a libros viejos y nuevos, a cubiertas de piel. Huele a pasado, así como huelen los edificios que tienen mucha historia y guardan el humor de distintas personas.

-Cuando estaba triste o enojada, cuando me sentía muy sola, venía a este edificio y me hacía de un libro, me sentaba a hojearlo a leerlo, según me sintiera y así se me pasaban las horas-. Voltea a verme por fin.  
-Cinco pisos de libros-.  
-Imagina la cantidad de ellos que hay aquí, cuando entré por primera vez tenía la cara que tienes tú ahora-.  
-¿Cuál fue el primer libro que leíste al azar en uno de esos días que me acabas de decir?-. Se acerca y me acomoda el cuello del abrigo, en ese acto me atrae hacia ella. Yo le quito un cabello suyo de la manga.  
-La mecánica del corazón-. Estamos susurrando pues hay algunos que se quedaron también y están inmersos en sus libros y sus cuadernos.  
-¿Te gustó?-.  
-Tengo sentimientos encontrados; por una parte me encantó cómo usa aquello de que el corazón del protagonista es un reloj cucú y las metáforas que emplea cuando se trata de usar ese corazón en el aspecto amoroso, pero por otra parte odié a la chica de la que se enamora-.  
-¿Por qué?-. Trago saliva y agacho la mirada, luego volteo a ver todo menos a Rachel.  
-Porque ella lo rechaza-. Me alejo de ella y camino a las escaleras. Se queda parada unos instantes, entendiendo que esa situación del libro me causó desagrado por lo que había pasado con ella.

Cuando llegamos al tercer piso, saco el libro cuya portada tiene unos muñecos un tanto a la Tim Burton sin el toque oscuro.

-Es este-. Lo toma, observa la portada y lo hojea.  
-Es un libro corto-.  
-Lo acabé en una tarde-. Le sonrío, sintiéndome orgullosa de haberlo engullido en un santiamén.  
-Quizás algún día lo lea-. Lo devuelve a su lugar y me mira, seria, como que ha esperado siglos para un momento así –Salgamos-. No contesto aún cuando ella ya está caminando hacia las escaleras.

Nos sentamos en una banca fuera de la biblioteca, el sol despidiéndose por hoy.

-¿Está todo bien?-. De pronto está demasiado callada, eso no pasa seguido con Rachel.  
-Si, sólo quería salir-. Vuelve a mentirme.  
-¿Por qué siento que hay mucho que no me estás diciendo?-. Se ríe.  
-Te lo diré, pero luego, hoy no-.  
-Me pones nerviosa, dímelo de una vez-.  
-No-. Pone su cabeza sobre mi hombro –Creo que me apetece una copa o dos… quizás diez-.  
-¿Nos vamos a emborrachar?-.  
-Sí, y llévame a un lugar donde tengan karaoke-.

Cuatro vasos de vodka y estamos riendo como dos idiotas, alguien nos contó un chiste, ni siquiera lo conocemos pero él y sus dos amigas se sentaron en nuestra mesa. No recuerdo cómo se llama, pero creo que la rubia se llama Alice y la pelirroja se llama Katherine.

-¿Son pareja?-. Nos pregunta él y ya con las copas encima preferimos reír a abochornarnos.  
-No-.  
-Pero se ven lindas juntas-. Es el turno de Alice.  
-Aw, gracias-. Rachel se lleva las manos al pecho y hace un puchero, está ebria –No, somos amigas; hice favor de rechazarla cuando me confesó su amor-.

Los tres se sorprenden y se notan indignados.

-Pobre-.  
-Lo sé Katherine, pobre de mí-. Bebo y veo al escenario donde una chica asiática está cantando la de Bang Bang de Nancy Sinatra.  
-¡Claro que no! Me torturó casi toda la etapa de la preparatoria ¡Pobre de mí!-.  
-Lo que sucede…-. Me dirijo a todos –Tenía que alejarla de mí o terminaría por violarla-. Rachel voltea a verme, sorprendida de lo que acaba de escuchar, notablemente ruborizada –Usaba estas minifaldas que parecían de colegiala de caricatura Hentai-. Todos se ríen menos ella, que sigue apenada –Era adorablemente ridícula-.  
-Creo que deberían de estar juntas-. No sé si él es el más borracho de los cinco.  
-Rachel es heterosexual-.  
-Y Quinn tiene novia-.  
-Termina con ella, con esa cara y ese cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos convertirás a Rachel en lesbiana-. Me avergüenzo de lo que acabo de escuchar.  
-Yo me haría lesbiana por ti-. Dice Kat.

Me río muy fuerte; ha sido un cumplido que no me han dicho jamás. Y me gusta.

-Vamos a cantar-. Interrumpe Rachel.  
-Necesito estar más ebria-.  
-Eso nunca lo necesitaste para cantar en Glee-.  
-Esto no es glee-.

Se levanta y me jala.

-Hola, me llamo Rachel y esta es mi amiga Quinn…-. Se le traba un poco la lengua, me tiene sonriendo de oreja a oreja –Y vamos a cantarles Behind this Hazel eyes-.

No la escogimos por nada en particular, simplemente nos gusta. Es la segunda vez que cantamos juntas.

Al final de la canción aplauden y chiflan, aunque sé bien que es por la voz de Rachel, la estrella es ella, yo soy mejor detrás del lente de una cámara.

Nos vamos del bar hasta que nos apagan las luces y se han vaciado todas las mesas, llevo en el bolsillo el número de Alan (ya me aprendí su nombre) Kat y Alice.

-Yo digo que te des prisa por ser lesbiana o vendré a quitártela-. Las dos nos ruborizamos.  
-No prometo nada-. Dice Rach entre risas.  
-Piénsalo-. Le apunta Alan con el dedo y se marchan en la dirección contraria –¡Fue un placer!-. Nos grita.  
-¡Igual!-. Gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando me dejo caer en el sillón suelto un quejido, estoy realmente cansada, me quito los zapatos y me acuesto. Cierro los ojos pero no me duermo.

-¿Quinn?-.  
-¿Mmm?-. Suelto sin ganas.  
-¿Podrías venir?-. Me levanto y sigo su voz hasta el baño. Cuando entro me doy cuenta que tiene el vestido a la mitad, así que la estoy viendo en ropa interior. Trago saliva y empiezo a temblar.

Observo sus piernas, sus nalgas cubiertas por un lindo calzón de color negro, amo su abdomen ¿Espera, qué?

-Se me atoró con la cadena-.  
-Ok, te ayudaré-. Me acerco con cautela, como si el hacerlo significara algo malo.

Le desprendo la cadena del vestido y me quedo parada, espero que se lo baje y me pida que salga, pero comienza a hablar mientras se lo quita.

-Fue una buena noche-. Tengo mis ojos en todo menos en ella.  
-Sí, lo fue-. Recuerdo que Jenny quedó en llamar, pero ni la contestadora ni el celular tienen mensajes de ella. Seguramente su madre acaparó su tiempo.  
-Puedes dormir en la cama conmigo, no me siento cómoda con el hecho de que duermas en el sillón-.  
-Rachel… yo…-.  
-Por favoooooooooor-. Me hace ojitos y no me queda mas que acceder, contra eso no puedo.

Es extraño tenerla así, tan cerca de mí, nunca lo habíamos hecho, jamás tuvimos una pijamada, y jamás acepté quedarme en su casa, era una regla mía, no podía permitírmelo.

Pero ahora todo es distinto, somos más grandes, los sentimientos han cambiado, ya no tengo que esconder nada porque la verdad salió hace un par de años. Ahora que sé que no hay oportunidades con Rachel y que la he superado… bueno, puedo darme el lujo de dormir en mi cama aunque ella esté aquí.

-Nunca había dormido contigo-. Estamos frente a frente.  
-No-.  
-Es lindo-. Sonrío.  
-¿Por qué?-.  
-No lo sé, me gusta esto de… dormir contigo, es una experiencia nueva en nuestra amistad-. Estira su mano y me acomoda el cabello.  
-No vayas a levantarte a las seis de la mañana para hacer ejercicio-. Le suplico.  
-Descuida, nos levantaremos a la hora que quieras que nos levantemos-.  
-Excelente-. Sigue borracha, no ha dejado de hablar chistoso.

Se voltea y me da la espalda, yo me quedo observándola unos minutos, no sé si ya está dormida, pero no quiero moverla ni hablarle. Cierro los ojos y me paso un brazo por debajo de la almohada.

-Quinn-.  
-Creí que ya estabas dormida-.  
-No…-. Guarda silencio -¿Podrías abrazarme?-. Lo pienso unos segundos.

Me acerco lentamente a ella y la abrazo por detrás, procurando cierto espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, pero ella se pega a mí y entrelaza nuestras manos.

-Te quiero, buenas noches-. Dice como si nada, como si esto que estamos haciendo no pudiera hacer que toda mi fe en mí se vaya al carajo.  
-Buenas noches-.

Es un hecho, se está yendo al carajo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vzla en guerra:** _Tengo la costumbre de actualizar, aunque no tan pronto como muchos quisieran. Uno sin embargo lo he dejado de lado porque se me acabaron las ideas para ese. Saludos Aidan._

* * *

Me despierta el celular sonando en algún punto del departamento, volteo a ver a Rachel que está en su lado de la cama dándome la espalda y me muevo lentamente para no despertarla. Al salir de la cama siento el piso tibio gracias a la calefacción que dejamos prendida toda la noche.

Sigo el sonido hasta la sala, ahí lo dejé en la noche, ahora lo recuerdo, extraño, pues siempre lo llevo conmigo y lo dejo en el buró. Me despabilo y estiro la espalda que me truena al instante.

-¿Hola?-. Mi voz es modorra y me pesan un poco los ojos, con la mano libre me los tallo y me dejo caer en el sillón.  
-Amor, no pude llamarte ayer-. Sonrío, es Jenny.  
-Me di cuenta-. Ríe. Hago otro sonido de modorra y me acuesto, cerrando los ojos de nuevo con el antebrazo sobre mi frente y moviendo los dedos de mis pies.  
-Mi sobrino echó mi celular al sanitario-. Pongo cara de asco.  
-Así que supongo que ese celular ahora es un lindo pisapapeles-. Me rasco la frente y bostezo, al abrir los ojos me siento más despierta y atenta a lo que me dice.  
-Completamente, así que ya que han desocupado el teléfono decidí llamarte, atinaba a que te iba a despertar pero ya sabes, tenía ganas de escucharte-. Sonrío.  
-Me gusta que me hayas llamado ¿Cómo van las cosas con el desastre de familia que tienes?-. No es crítica, sólo que su familia es diferente de la mía, se me figuran a esas familias italianas que hacen mucho ruido todo el tiempo, cuando los míos son más bien como la burguesía inglesa que habla cuando el silencio se ha hecho demasiado denso.  
-Ya sabes, niños corriendo por doquier, gritos aquí y allá, pero, me divierten ¿Y tú?-. Titubea un poco, ya sé a dónde va -¿Qué tal lo pasaste con Rachel?-.  
-Bien: le enseñé las instalaciones de Yale, la hermosa biblioteca que tenemos y después fuimos a un karaoke bar donde hicimos amistad con un chico gay y sus dos amigas heterosexuales-.  
-¿Te pusiste muy borracha?-.  
-No, no tanto-. Río –No como la última vez que tuviste que cargarme y meterme a bañar en agua fría para quitarme la borrachera-. Reímos las dos al mismo tiempo. Suspiro.  
-Regreso el Domingo en la noche-.  
-Ok ¿Y cuándo me llamarás de nuevo? Ahora que no tienes celular pues..-.  
-Lo más pronto que pueda, lo prometo-. Escucho que su madre la llama. –Debo irme, pero sabes que te amo y que estaré pensando en ti-.  
-Yo no te amo, nada, cero; y juro que no pensaré en ti ni un segundo-. Bromeo.  
-No me importa-. Casi puedo imaginarla sacándome la lengua –Bye Quinn-.  
-Hasta el lunes amor-.

Descanso otro rato en el sillón y me quedo pensando bastante.

Creo firmemente que en la vida habrán personas que jamás van a dejar de gustarnos y Rachel es una de esas personas.

Ahora que ha pasado el tiempo, que dejó Lima para seguir sus sueños en Nueva York, que Kurt ha hecho el favor de renovarle el guardarropa y que ella ha hecho el otro gran favor de conservarlo… se le ve el rostro maduro, incluso hay otro tipo de arrogancia en ella que la hace aún más irresistible y atractiva. Ese cambio de adolescente a mujer le ha venido bien.

Me gusta incluso que busque estar cerca de mí, que me toque aunque sea para acomodarme la ropa o el cabello, que recargue su cabeza en mi hombro. Es… algo que me causa confort; que si bien huí de aquello en la preparatoria, ahora simplemente no puedo rechazarlo.

Rachel fue mi primer amor, no puedo enterrarla así como así y pretender que mi corazón no se acelera a ratos cuando me sonríe o me mira, cuando me toca o cuando huelo su perfume.

Hay cosas que yo quería hacer con ella, así como se lo dije en el salón, quería tomarla de la mano y besarla diario y a todas horas, visitarla en su casa, disfrutar de la grata compañía de los señores Berry que siempre han sido cálidos con todos incluso si esa persona en algún punto fue malo con su hija. Tenía ganas de verla ensayando alguna canción tras las cuatro paredes amarillas de su habitación.

Quería acariciarla lentamente, hacerle el amor; quería ser su primera vez, encontrarnos las dos tan nerviosas que no pudiéramos controlar el temblor de nuestro cuerpo. Pero, finalmente nada de aquello sucedió y aunque no se casó con Finn, tampoco estuvo conmigo y no fue mía.

Vuelvo a suspirar ¿A quién engaño? Rachel no es cosa del pasado.

Aunque con Jenny tengo cosas grandes y maravillosas… simplemente no es Rachel. Creo que no fue buena idea esto de pasar tiempo con ella o quizás es la mejor idea de todas, así puedo hacerme a la idea de la realidad, de dónde estoy parada respecto a Rachel.

Siento que mi cuerpo se hace hacia la derecha, no abro los ojos pero sonrío cuando se sienta a mi lado y me quita el brazo de la frente.

-¿Desayunamos fuera?-. Hago un sonido de pereza, lo que menos quiero es quitarme la pijama y salir a la luz diurna.  
-Noooooooouuuuu-. Me quejo y la empujo lejos de mí, pero no la muevo demasiado porque sigue sentada en el mismo lugar.  
-Anda, al menos levántate; yo ya no puedo dormir más, fue demasiado para mí-. Me mueve de aquí para allá y yo vuelvo a quejarme.  
-Ok, ok, ok, me levantaré, pero no saldremos, te haré algo de desayunar-.  
-No tienes nada vegano-. Entonces abro los ojos y la miro con indignación.  
-Rachel Berry me ofende que no me conozcas-.  
-Te conozco mejor que nadie-.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente, sé que tiene razón en eso, Rachel me conoce mejor que mi madre incluso, así que no puedo decir nada más al respecto, no le puedo argumentar nada.

Me toma la mano y juega con ella.

-¿Entonces qué me harás de desayunar?-.  
-Tenemos pancakes y leche de soya-. Mientras hablo juego yo también con su mano y al punto en el que intencionalmente (o no) las entrelazamos, guardo silencio.

Tener su mano entre la mía de esta forma es increíble, se siente bien, reconforta, me llena de seguridad, como si me sostuviera. Tiene la piel tersa y la calidez me está enloqueciendo, aún si es una caricia (no tan) inocente.

-Quinn yo…-.  
-Qué te parece que también ponga fruta en un plato, yogurt y granola-. La interrumpo, tengo tanto miedo de lo que me pueda decir, incluso si es algo que he esperado toda la vida escuchar.

Me sonríe, pero es una sonrisa apagada, casi resignada.

-Es buena idea-. Suelto su mano y me levanto, ella se quita de mi lado y camina detrás de mí, es un momento que se siente incómodo aún sin saber por qué.

Quizás porque estamos tratando de recuperar una amistad que iba en crecimiento cuando se estancó y se fracturó con lo sucedido antes de graduarnos. Probablemente ella no sepa muy bien cómo manejarse estando conmigo, qué decir, y yo… yo por mi parte no sé qué sentir porque firme no estoy y aunque amo a Jenny, Rachel mueve cada fibra de mi ser de mil y un maneras.

Cada segundo que pasa, cada vez que mis ojos se posan en su rostro… lo único que quiero es tomarlo entre mis manos y besar sus ojos, sus pómulos, su nariz, sus labios… al instante me siento culpable, pues pienso en la mujer que comparte mi vida, y me toco el anillo en el dedo.

Rachel lo nota y traga saliva, desvía la mirada y se muerde el labio.

El rugir de mi estómago nos distrae y sonrío –Al parecer el león que vive en mí ya tiene hambre- Me toco y vuelve a rugir –Mucha hambre-.  
-Entonces preparemos ese desayuno y luego salgamos a conocer New Haven-.

Camino a la cocina y saco lo necesario para preparar los pancakes, abro el bote de leche de soya y también pongo café, saco azúcar y crema.

-Bien, tenemos plátano, mango, manzana y durazno ¿Te desagrada alguna?-.  
-No, todas están bien-.  
-Mi favorito es el mango-. Decimos las dos al mismo tiempo. Volteo a verla y le sonrío. -¿Cuándo es el estreno de la obra?-.  
-En un par de semanas, espero verte ahí ¿Irás, verdad?-.  
-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo-. Saco una tabla para picar y un cuchillo –Tendrás que ayudarme con esto, quisiera hacerlo yo, pero no tengo cinco manos-.  
-No hay problema-.

No hemos dicho nada sobre lo de ayer, como que estamos pretendiendo que no dormimos abrazadas casi toda la noche.

-¿Ya te llamó Jenny?-. No tan casual la pregunta, es curiosidad lo que la lleva a hablar de ella.  
-Si, hace un rato, antes de que te levantaras-.  
-¿Cómo está?-.  
-Bien, se ha quedado sin celular, su sobrino lo echó al sanitario-. Pone la misma cara de asco que yo.  
-Ew-. Volteo a verla mientras se hace ese lado del pancake y frío un poco de tocino.  
-Lo sé-. Me encojo de hombros y me vuelvo a la estufa –Pero está bien, regresa el lunes-. O sea un par de días.  
-¿Vive contigo?-. Meneo la cabeza, doy vuelta a una tira de tocino y maldigo cuando me brinca el aceite caliente en el brazo, ella se echa a reír y se levanta.

Me toma el brazo y lo ve.

-No creo que te haga ampolla-.  
-Dolió como su pu…-. Me detengo, a Rachel nunca le han gustado las malas palabras y a mí que me gusta maldecir como marinero.

Me besa la parte que se ha puesto roja y regresa a su lugar, yo por mi parte me quedo inmóvil, viendo cómo para ella pareciera que eso que ha hecho no es nada y para mí significa mucho. Me aclaro la garganta y contesto –No, ella vive en los dormitorios. Aunque pasa mucho tiempo aquí-.

Me invade el aroma de la fruta, el tocino y los pancakes y se me abre mucho más el apetito.

Nos sentamos frente a frente.

-Me gusta tenerte aquí-. Confieso y ella sonríe.  
-¿Por qué?-.  
-Porque estamos haciendo lo que nunca hicimos, estamos fortaleciendo la amistad que creo que siempre debimos de tener. Es agradable estar contigo-.  
-Y pensar que siempre me hiciste creer que pasar tiempo conmigo era una tortura-. Me río y tomo un poco de jugo.  
-Bueno, lo era, pero en otro sentido-. Creo que comer me aligera y me pone menos pensativa.  
-¿Ya no lo es?-. Dejo de masticar y me le quedo viendo.

No sé por qué me hace estas preguntas, qué quiere probar, para qué.

-No-. Quién sabe si esté mintiendo o diciéndole la verdad, ni yo puedo adivinarlo, sólo contesté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.  
-Oh-.

Muevo el pie bajo la mesa, estoy nerviosa, el ambiente está extraño de nuevo, puedo sentirlo más a su alrededor que de mi lado, no sé qué está pasando en su mente y podría dar mi reino por saberlo.

-Hoy te llevaré a conocer un faro en Point Park; nos quedaremos a pasar la noche ahí, hay una posada antigua que me gusta mucho porque pareciera que retrocedemos en el tiempo y me siento como en mil ochocientos. Creo que te va a gustar-.  
-Así que la señorita Fabray ha hecho planes para este fin de semana-.  
-Te tengo un itinerario-. Le sonrío y muerdo un pedazo de tocino mientras ella me mira con disgusto y muerde su pancake. –Y llévate algo abrigador que hace bastante frío, créeme-.  
-¿Has ido con Jenny?-.  
-No, nuestras escapadas son distintas-.  
-¿Así que esta es una escapada con tu amiga Rachel?-. Su tono de voz me pone nerviosa aunque haya involucrado la palabra 'Amiga' en su oración.

La observo, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué?-. No digo nada, intento meterme a su mirada, descifrarla, saber qué esconde tras cada pregunta curiosa, tras cada cariño que me hace -¿Qué haces? Deja de verme-. Se cubre la cara con una mano y se la quito, pero ella se zafa y vuelve a cubrirse, así que vuelvo a tomarla con más fuerza y no logra quitarme. –Quinn ¿Qué haces?-. Creo que estoy adivinando lo que sucede, pero no quiero aceptarlo.

Aceptarlo supondría un terremoto en mi vida, vendría a tirar paredes, cimientos, vendría a fracturar todo lo que he creído hasta ahora, la seguridad brindada en mi relación con Jenny, la comodidad, el amor, todo vendría a caerse y sólo quedaría una cosa en pie: lo que siento por Rachel.

Aún así algo dentro de mí me obliga a hablar.

-¿Qué escondes Rachel? Algo no me estás diciendo, hay algo que ignoro y que sabes que es muy importante-. Agacha la mirada y me suelta la mano. Se lame los labios y respira profundamente.  
-¿Por qué habría de esconderte algo?-. Me encojo de hombros y meneo la cabeza, tomando otro pedazo de tocino.  
-No lo sé, a veces eres todo un misterio para mí; lo cual es extraño porque también creí que te conocía como la palma de mi mano-. Me sonríe pícara.  
-Quinn, yo te conozco a ti como la palma de mi mano, no puedo apostar por lo contrario-. Me indigno y pongo la boca en 'O'  
-Entonces debemos de estar en igualdad; si queremos que esta amistad funcione como antes, incluso más, debes de abrirte… dime, ¿Se trata de alguien?-.  
-Quizás-. Se pone roja.  
-¿Es chico o es chica?-. Juego con las posibilidades, también pudiera ser que mi sexto sentido no sirva y lo que estoy pensando no es para nada lo que en realidad es. Al punto palidece. –Bien, es chica-. Eso lo digo con seguridad, pero aún estoy jugando, atinando a las respuestas, quizás un poco de psicología inversa ayude a sacar eso que trae Rachel y que no me ha dicho desde… desde nunca –Y ¿Cómo se llama?-.  
-No… no hay nadie; bueno sí, pero no. Deja de hacerme preguntas incómodas-.

Me echo a reír y me recargo en la silla, cruzando los brazos y viendo cómo se sonroja.

Aunque de cierto modo me incomoda que haya alguien en la vida de Rachel me gusta que después de Finn (y definitivamente después de Brody) haya alguien, aunque sea mujer. Saberla bisexual es lo que me desbalancea, porque siendo heterosexual las puertas estaban cerradas, completamente selladas, pero ahora… bueno, ustedes saben.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-. De repente me siento herida, porque si es bisexual ¿Por qué reaccionó como reaccionó ese día? Me duele el secretismo, que hubiera tenido que sacarlo a tirones y en juego.

Me enfada que hubiéramos compartido un secreto parecido y ella no hubiera sido para hablar. Aunque, a lo largo de mi vida fuera del closet, me he dado cuenta que cada quien lidia con algo así como le da la gana y a su paso. Para unos es más fácil que para otros y supongo que no porque Rachel tenga dos padres, significa que puede hablar con soltura de su preferencia sexual. Finalmente Hiram y Leroy son Hiram y Leroy, yo soy yo y Rachel piensa y siente distinto de cada uno.

-Quinn-. Me dice con un tono curioso, como diciendo: ¿En serio me lo preguntas?  
-Rachel-. Sigo bromeando, llámenlo evasión, pero tomarlo demasiado en serio sería catastrófico para mí.  
-¿Cómo iba a decirte algo como aquello si apenas estábamos hablándonos con decencia y luego fuimos amigas? No quería que te alejaras, que volvieras a los insultos. Yo no sabía de ti, sino hasta ese día…-.  
-Sí y te marchaste sin decir nada-.  
-No quiero hablar de eso ahora-. Cruza los brazos también, pero ella para protegerse, cerrarse y no decir más.  
-Ok, no hablemos de ello, ya pasó y no cambiará nada. Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste después?-. Ahora me mira, molesta.  
-¿Si? ¿Al número donde no contestarías y al correo donde tampoco responderías?-. Trago saliva con dificultad. Tiene razón.  
-Lamento haberme alejado así de ti; pero tienes que entender que lo hice por mi bien, necesitaba estar lejos de ti por todo lo que estaba sintiendo; Rachel me rompiste el corazón, eres la única persona que me lo ha hecho añicos-.  
-Si, pero hubo momentos en los que te necesité y no estuviste, cuando si hubiera sido al revés, te apuesto que yo sí hubiera estado para ti-.

No puedo contradecirla, a lo largo de los primeros años de preparatoria eso fue lo que hizo, estar conmigo y para mí aunque la hería una y otra vez.

-Tienes razón-. Me lamo los labios y estiro mi brazo para que me de la mano, baja la mirada y ve lo que intento hacer, así que poco a poco descruza los brazos y me toma. –Perdona ¿Ok? Ahora soy yo con quien debe de disculparse, por el funeral de Finn, por no contestar mails y llamadas. Por ponerte en la situación en la que te puse ese día-.  
-Olvidemos el asunto Quinn, empecemos de nuevo, ¿Te parece?-. Le doy un apretón y luego la suelto.  
-Me parece…-. Hago silencio y suspiro -¿Cómo me quedó el desayuno?-. Los cambios de tema generalmente nos vienen bien.  
-Riquísimo, creo que alguna vez tendré que venir sólo para que me hagas el desayuno-. Le sonrío.  
-No me opondría-. Me levanto y recojo los platos sucios.

Ella recoge la mesa mientras los lavo y luego se queda sentada junto a mí a un lado del fregadero.

-Nunca te imaginé como la chica que vive sola, recoge su propia casa y lava los platos-.  
-Russell me da una buena cantidad de dinero, podría ser una floja si quisiera…-.  
-Pero…-. Agrega ella.  
-Me gusta esto de hacerme cargo de algo que es mío; es parte de madurar-. Me sonríe tiernamente y me mira a los ojos. -¿Qué pasa?-.  
-Nada… es sólo que… me gusta cuando hablas así; siempre creí que eras la más madura de todos. Leyendo en las sillas de atrás, estando en extracurriculares, siendo firme en lo que querías y creías…-.  
-Supongo que es una de mis pocas cualidades-. Sigo bromeando; ella me golpea en la cabeza con la mano abierta.  
-Ouch-. Me sobo la nuca y continúo con la tarea de limpieza.  
-Tienes muchas cualidades y lo sabes-.  
-Lo sé, pero me gusta mucho fastidiarte-. Cruza las piernas por los tobillos y comienza a balancearlos como si fuera una niña pequeña.  
-Quiero que vayas al estreno de la obra y te sientes en primera fila, si no lo haces me enojaré mucho contigo, luego saliendo quiero que vayamos a un bar con todos mis compañeros y con los del club glee que ahora viven en Nueva York, si no vas, también me enojaré-. La escucho hablar y yo sigo limpiando lo que hemos ensuciado, aunque como es poco, estoy por terminar.  
-¿Qué flores te gustan?-.  
-¿Perdón?-.  
-Si he de ir al estreno y sentarme en primera fila, también deberé de enviarte flores a tu camerino-. Me seco las manos con el trapo y lo extiendo sobre el grifo.  
-Me gustan las gardenias-. Hago una mueca.  
-¿Gardenias?-. Asiente –Su olor es muy fuerte, igual que las lillies ¿Segura que las gardenias?-.  
-¿Cuáles son las tuyas?-. Echa un salto y caminamos a la habitación.  
-No lo sé, creo que no tengo unas favoritas. De hecho creo que prefiero chocolates a flores-. Voltea a verme.  
-No te creo-.  
-No puedo hacer nada con las flores, mueren a los tres días y me parece un desperdicio que si es un ser vivo lo corten, lo pongan en un arreglo y luego sin más, muera; sólo por adornar… no me parece justo. Si me regalan los chocolates puedo comerlos cuando tenga antojo, tienen un propósito más válido-. Sonríe y niega con la cabeza.  
-Y yo que te pensaba del tipo romántico-.  
-Ah vamos Rachel-. Saco dos toallas y le aviento una. –Soy del tipo romántico, pero no de ese que tú ves en las películas; báñate primero, te esperaré afuera, en el estudio-.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Pienso en quién podrá ser esa chica que conoció Rachel, cómo es que no hemos hablado propiamente de cómo se dio cuenta de que le gustan las chicas también; espero que el viaje nos distraiga, más a mí que a ella, pues creo que el torbellino sólo lo siento yo.

Me recargo en mi silla de oficina, al instante se me relajan los músculos de la espalda y el cuello y me pongo a girar y girar en ella; veo las fotografías que he tomado, a color y en blanco y negro. Hay muchas donde Jenny es mi modelo y pienso en lo interesante que sería si Rachel accediera a posar para mí. No la veo desnuda frente a mi lente, más bien con varios outfits, cómo sería por ejemplo verla en… algo completamente distinto a lo que está acostumbrada, quizás un estilo BDSM* o algo gótico, como lo que usaba Tina los primeros semestres.

Aunque algo de semidesnudo no estaría mal… con propósitos artísticos, nada más. ¿O no?

Veo también los intentos de dibujo de la figura humana, Jenny ha sido en parte mi maestra, pero no soy demasiado buena en ello. Creo que definitivamente la fotografía será mi fuerte. Eso y la acuarela.

Me pierdo viendo las paredes, lo que es mi vida ahora y cómo un poco de mi pasado está a unos metros de mí tomando un baño. Era mi cosa preciada, mi cosa perfecta, no se lo decía, pero yo la adoraba y la cuidaba, así como ella me cuidó en la medida de lo posible. Cada una hizo por la otra grandes cosas.

Y luego pienso, que si Rachel aún siendo bisexual no se fijó en mí, entonces es porque simplemente no voy a gustarle, no soy su tipo. Me molesta mucho divagar, pero así pasa. Así soy yo, a veces medio dispersa y a veces tan coherente que me asombro de mí.

-Wow, así que este es tu estudio-. Me saca de mis pensamientos, incluso me sobresalto y me golpeo la rodilla con el restirador. Al instante me sobo y ella ríe.

Tiene el cabello mojado pero lleva consigo la toalla y deja de secarse cuando pasa sus ojos de fotografía en fotografía. –¿En serio tú las tomaste?-.  
-Sip-.  
-¿Todas?-.  
-Absolutamente todas-. Se detiene de más en las que sale Jenny, hay bastantes donde sale desnuda, pero nunca le ha molestado que la vean, éstas fotos las han visto muchos, hay otras… que sólo son para mí y para ella.

Se sonroja al verla, no sé si siente que está violando su privacidad; he llegado a ver que las personas se sienten atraídas por la desnudez, pero experimentan una especie de vergüenza al verla, sobre todo si conocen a la persona.

-¿No se enojará si me dejas verlas?- Me levanto y me paro junto a ella, viendo una en especial.  
-No, aparte de ti otras personas las han visto, si no quisiera que las vieran no estarían aquí; ella sabe que mi estudio aunque es mi espacio personal, también es puerta abierta para mis seres queridos-.  
-Es hermosa, Quinn-. Sonrío.  
-Sí, lo es. Y la verdad es que es increíblemente fotogénica-.  
-¿Has fotografiado otras mujeres?-. Volteo a verla, sintiendo muchas ganas de proponérselo.  
-No, de ese modo sólo a Jenny-.  
-Eres muy buena en ello-. No ha parpadeado demasiado en este rato. Voltea a verme, entusiasmada –Un día de estos yo seré tu modelo-. No me lo está preguntando, es más bien como una imposición. Trago saliva, no sé si quiere modelar como cualquier otra o como Jenny.  
-Sí, tengo ideas para ti-. Confieso lo que estaba pensando. –Algo que sea completamente distinto a lo que harías o a tu estilo, no sé, experimentar contigo me vendría bien-. Me sonríe.  
-¿Seré tu conejillo de Indias?-.  
-Quizás-. Le golpeo con la toalla y salgo del estudio –Es mi turno, no tardo-.

xxxxxxx

La brisa es fría, aunque el sol aún está alto las nubes en realidad no lo dejan asomarse, así que es un día frío en Point Park. Apenas vemos el faro cuando Rachel me sonríe y me toma la mano, la cámara se balancea entre mi pecho y mi costado.

-Rach, con calma, el faro no se irá-. Baja la velocidad de sus pasos pero no me suelta.

Me gusta mucho cómo se le ve el gorro y el abrigo largo de color negro, yo también llevo gorro y abrigo pero hay algo en su figura que hace que se vea irresistible, apapachable y cargable.

-Quiero que me tomes una foto aquí-. Acordamos que las fotos que tomaremos en el paseo serán meramente informales. Quito el protector de la lente y la enfoco.  
-Si sonríes menos estará bien-. Hace lo que le digo –Menos-. Esconde más la sonrisa –Menos-. Sigue haciéndome caso –Mucho menos-. Entonces hace una mueca de confusión y tomo la foto.

Al instante la veo y comienzo a reír, me río tanto que me duelen las mejillas y el estómago.

Le paso la cámara y abre la boca varias veces para reclamarme.

-Soy tu bufón-. Está riendo conmigo.  
-Lo siento Rach, tenía que hacerlo; no puedes ser perfección en todo-.  
-Aún así es perfecta-. Me contradice.  
-Sí, es perfecta para hacer reír-. Sigo riendo, no puedo más.

Cuando termina mi ataque de risa y logro calmarme puedo tomarle una foto, no espero que salga como si fuera una profesional, pero al verla me doy cuenta de lo hermosa que ha salido, sonríe un poco, pero la pose que tiene hace que su figura negra haga contraste con el faro que aunque es blanco, con las nubes se ve un poco gris o aperlado, no sé distinguirlo bien.

En el salón se está celebrando una boda así que decidimos alejarnos un poco para no tener que preocuparnos por hacer demasiado ruido.

-No sabía que se podían llevar a cabo ceremonias aquí-.  
-Se usa principalmente para ello, adentro hay un carrusel que fue construido en 1919; en los años veinte eran comunes los carruseles, eran una atracción favorita de muchos, y ese es uno de los cien de todo el país que sigue en funcionamiento-. Me escucha atenta, es muy raro que Rachel Berry deje hablar a las personas, que guarde silencio… aunque en realidad, conmigo siempre ha sido así, siempre ha sido atenta de lo que pueda decirle.  
-¿Te has subido alguna vez?-.  
-No, pero tengo fotos por si quieres verlas cuando lleguemos a casa-.  
-Me encantaría Quinn-. Hay silencio, caminamos por la orilla del mar, sin mojarnos, caminando por entre las rocas, me gusta mucho el sonido de las olas y el aire frío que hace que se le pongan rojas las mejillas –No quiero que acabe este fin de semana-. Se le nota en la voz que realmente le pesa ir de regreso a New York.  
-Podremos tener más fines de semana Rach, probablemente pueda pasar uno allá y pasear por tu adorada ciudad contigo-. Me toma del brazo y caminamos lento.  
-Eso sería fantástico ¡fantabuloso!-.  
-Fantabuloso-. Repito, no creía que Rachel gustara de estos juegos de palabras, fantástico, fabuloso. Río –No había escuchado a nadie decir esa palabra-.  
-Es porque te juntas con mucho snob-.  
-Sí, creo que es eso-. La mayoría de personas con las que estoy en clase son así, Jenny por el contrario es distinta. Nunca se ha creído algo que no es.  
-Qué bueno que no te has hecho al modo de Yale-. Me echo a reír muy fuerte.  
-¿Cómo es el modo de Yale?-.  
-Estirados y creídos-. Meneo la cabeza.  
-Y qué bueno que tú no te has hecho al modo de NYADA-. Es su turno de reír.  
-¿Cómo es el modo de NYADA?-.  
-Demasiado histriónico, aunque espera, eso tú ya lo eras-. Hace por zafarse de mi brazo pero la detengo con fuerza.  
-El punto es que así soy adorable-. Pongo mi vista en el frente y aprieto la mandíbula, Rachel siempre es adorable, incluso cuando hacía un berrinche en glee y se daba media vuelta, saliendo del salón, incluso entonces más que molesta, era adorable… para mí.  
-Pues sí, a ratos-. No voy a decirle que todo el tiempo lo es.

Paseamos toda la tarde por el lugar, nos tomamos varias fotografías, ella sola o yo, las dos, poniendo la cámara sobre algo. Pasamos un momento divertido y relajado, correteándonos por la orilla del mar y comiendo papas fritas acompañadas de una coca cola.

Por la noche, cuando tenemos que pasar a la posada que nos brinda una cena de chocolate o café caliente y panecillos de canela, nos sentamos en la sala cerca del fuego de la chimenea.

La casa es de madera completamente y tiene muebles de terciopelo rojo que al contacto con las palmas de las manos se sienten suaves. Hay una mesilla de madera en el centro, es ahí donde tengo mi café y Rachel su chocolate caliente.

Cada mueble nos transporta a otra época y me gusta; había estado aquí antes en una de esas noches donde no encuentras paz, donde cada recuerdo te atormenta y te apesadumbra el alma, como que te llenara de toneladas de piedra. Si venía aquí me tranquilizaba y el pulso dejaba de estar acelerado todo el día.

-Este es mi rincón para pensar-. Le confieso finalmente a Rachel. Voltea a verme aunque yo sigo teniendo la vista en las llamas de la chimenea –Cuando me siento particularmente triste o nostálgica vengo aquí, por eso no he traído a nadie hasta ahora, porque si quiero estar sola, este es mi lugar-.  
-¿Por qué lo has compartido conmigo?-.  
-Para que tengas otro motivo para decir que me conoces como la palma de tu mano; si algún día estoy mal y tú no me encuentras, ya sabes dónde estaré-. Por fin la miro, se le ve maravillosa con la luz del fuego, las sombras en su rostro la hacen parecer irreal, como si fuera otra Rachel.  
-¿Y si estás enojada conmigo?-. Sonrío.  
-Eso nunca-.

Se para de su asiento y se acurruca junto a mí, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro. Suspira y se pega más a mí.

-Gracias por hoy-. Es sincera y lo dice quedo, tranquilo.  
-Quería que conocieras lo que hace Quinn Fabray, dónde vive, por dónde se pasea-. Recargo mi mejilla sobre su cabeza y en seguida siento que entrelaza nuestras manos, acariciándome suavemente con su pulgar.  
-¿Quinn?-.  
-¿Mmm?-.  
-Siempre he sido bisexual, pero nunca me he definido-. Se me acelera el corazón solo de saber que me dirá lo que no me quiso decir en el desayuno.  
-Te escucho-.  
-Me han gustado chicas desde siempre, pero me enamoré de Finn y decidí pasar ese tiempo con él, ahora que me falta puedo aceptar que estuve enamorada de alguien más al mismo tiempo que lo estuve de él-. No refuto aquello, creo que podemos amar a dos personas a la vez.  
-Ok ¿La conozco?-.  
-Sí, pero no estoy lista para decirte su nombre, no aún, eventualmente lo sabrás-. Siento un poco de celos.  
-¿Y ella sabe que te enamoraste?-. Niega con la cabeza.  
-Nunca se lo dije y no sé hasta cuándo se lo pueda decir-. Aprieto fuerte su mano.  
-Creo que si sientes la necesidad deberías de decirlo, aunque sea como un comentario random, a veces nos podemos arrepentir de no decir muchas cosas, a veces puede ser demasiado tarde-.  
-Creo que nunca es demasiado tarde-. Sonrío.

Le beso ahí donde tenía mi mejilla.

-Ojalá que tengas razón, sin embargo yo sí creo que a veces sólo a veces es MUY tarde-.

Nos quedamos otro rato ahí, viendo el fuego, sintiendo su calor, disfrutándonos en silencio.


End file.
